


A Second Chance

by JediModric10



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: A second chance for Bobby, Athena has a change of heart, Bathena baby, Bobby gets injured, Bobby saves a kid, Buck plays a big part in this story, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediModric10/pseuds/JediModric10
Summary: Bobby has to take a chance at saving not only his but another’s life..will he make it? Will that leap cause him to have another chance at the one thing he wanted a second chance at?
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Comments: 112
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys I am back! I want to thank my best friend Jackie for giving me the push I needed to try my hand at my first big story. I hope you all enjoy this first chapter and there is many to come! 
> 
> -There will be explicit sexual content in future chapters and also talks of getting through trauma and rehab just in case!

“Cap it’s getting way too hot in here!” Buck said yelling loudly.

“I know oxygen’s low!” “Were going to have to evacuate soon!” Bobby said trying to be careful where he was walking in case the floor gave out.

“The building isn’t going to hold up much longer!” Chim said through the radio.

“Cap! You and Buck need to get out now!” Hen also said sounding worried.

“Copy!” Bobby said looking at Buck.

“You go ahead kid I’ll be right behind you!” Bobby said to him.

“Cap.” Buck said giving him a look.

“Don’t worry Buck I’m going!” Bobby said following behind him into the hallway of the building.

“Once more call out just in case.” Bobby said to Buck.

“Be careful tho we don’t want to fall with this floor.” Bobby yelled out already growing tired.

“LAFD! Call out!” Buck said trying to yell out as loud as he could over the sound of growing flames.

“LAFD! Anyone in here?!” Bobby said opening the door to a apartment with his foot while also shielding his eyes as the thick smoke covered him.

“Help!” A little voice said.

“Is someone there!?” Bobby said carefully walking into the apartment not seeing much over the flames starting to fill the room.

“Here!” The voice said again. “Pease!” 

Moving a huge piece of wood Bobby noticed a little boy about 4 years old trapped under a desk.

“Hey bud.” Bobby said. “You okay.” 

Shaking his head up and down the kid said “Hot!” “Out.” Trying to wiggle his arms.

“I’m going to get you out of here okay!” Bobby said.

“Eddie are you still in here?!” Bobby radioed.

“Negative I’m out of the building cap!” Eddie said “I can go back!” Eddie said getting ready to head back in the building.

“No stay out! That’s a order.” Bobby said knowing the building was going to come down soon and he didn’t want lose one of his own.

“Buck where are you!?” Bobby yelled out.

“I’m here Cap!” Buck said coming into the room coughing as the smoke was getting thicker. It was getting much harder to breathe.

“Watch the flames Buck! I’m over here!” Bobby said still trying to lift the desk.

“There’s a kid under here! My gears to heavy to lift it myself.” Bobby said.

“Alright I got you.” Buck said coming up behind Bobby.

Trying to lift the heavy desk there was no budging it as it was stuck.

As as the little boy starting coughing heavily Bobby turned his head to him.

“Hear buddy take this.” Bobby said giving him his mask. “It’ll help you breathe.” 

“Cap there’s no way we’re going to get this up without equipment and even then it’ll be..to late.” Buck said with a sad look on his face.

“You need to get out of here Buck.” Bobby said getting up trying to look around for something he could use.

“No! Okay no! You are not staying in here.” Buck said growing emotional.

“Buck evacuate now that’s a order.” Bobby said sternly.

“Well it’s a good thing I never listen to you.” Buck said refusing to leave his captain here.

“Buck I can’t leave him here..alone!” Bobby said grabbing Bucks face so he could look at him.

“You need to go Buck.” Bobby said.

“Your are too important to me for me to lose kid you have to go..you need to take care of my family.” Bobby said getting tears in his eyes as he started coughing himself.

“No! You just got a family you are not leaving them! I can’t tell Athena that I was with you.-“ Buck said.

“Times ticking Buck..you have to go..I’ll be right behind you.” Bobby said knowing this was the only way.

“Bobby...Athena needs you.” Buck said again trying to reason with his captain.

“Buck you got a lot of life left to live kid. And I couldn’t be more happy for the one I have but I have to try to save him.” “Even if I go down too.” Bobby said.

“Dammit cap.” Buck said tears falling from his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Bobby. 

“Go kid.” Bobby said to him pushing him towards the door.

“Tell Athena I love her.” Bobby said.

Taking one last look at the man who became a father figure to him Buck walked out of the room.

“Buck! You there!?” Chim radioed in. 

“I’m heading out! Had to take a longer route.” Buck said breathing heavily feeling the building starting to shake a little.

“Where’s Cap!?” Chim said. “Is he not with you!?” 

“There was a kid...I couldn’t..we couldn’t..he’s still up there.” Buck said as he neared the exit of the building.

“There’s minutes before that building falls!” Hen said radioing in.

“I tried...I tried..he wouldn’t.” Buck said finally making it out as he threw his helmet down.

“Bobby this is Chim! That building isn’t going to hold much longer!” Chim said growing upset.

Hearing the static Hen looked at Chim.

“Cap please you can still make it out!” Hen said. “We can’t...we can’t tell Athena-“ 

“I can’t leave this kid in here..he’s about four years old..until the last second I have to try.” Bobby said coughing into the radio.

As Eddie saw Buck emotionally trying to take his gear off he laid his head against the firetruck.

“Buck.” Eddie said trying to comfort him.

“Don’t..your not the one that’s going to have to tell his wife..Athena is going to-“ Buck said hearing glass break and turning around to see it falling from one of the windows.

Watching as the building became even more unstable they saw Bobby jump from one of the lower floors of the building.  
———————————————————————————-

“Alright Buddy I’m not leaving till we get you out of here.” Bobby said looking around the apartment.

“Hot!” “Hot!” the little boy said trying to reach out for Bobby again.

“Just give me a second buddy..okay..what’s your name?..can you tell me your name?” Bobby said 

“Robbie...” the kid said softly coughing again.

“Robbie...I’m Bobby...okay I’m a fire captain I’m going to try everything I can to help you.” “ I know your scared okay.” Bobby said 

Finding a sturdy peace of wood from a chair Bobby grabbed it.

As the building started to shake again making the flames get thicker Bobby tried harder to get the desk up.

Feeling it start to budge he got it up enough to pull the little kid out from under it as the desk came down falling through the floor.

“Alright Robbie I’m going to wrap this around you okay?” Bobby said putting the fire blanket around the kid.

Walking carefully again towards the door Bobby and Robbie tried to make it down as far as they could.

Feeling the building starting to shake Bobby grew worried.

Entering one of the other apartments Bobby immediately spotted a window.

“I’m gonna put you down right here okay.” Bobby said making sure the blanket was around Robbie.

“Kay.” 

Looking down Bobby saw his team along with many other RA Units and other first responders.

Hearing a loud noise Bobby grabbed Robbie in his arms.

“Hold on okay..do not let go of me.” Bobby said to the kid as he tucked his little head into his chest.

“I love you Athena.” Bobby told himself feeling his wedding band underneath his gloves.

Breaking the glass from the window Bobby took a deep breath before jumping.  
————————————————————————————  
“Bobby!” “Bobby!” Buck yelled as he tried to run towards him but Eddie stopped him.

Chim and Hen looked on in disbelief as they too saw there captain jump.

Someone clearly wrapped in his arms as his back hit the floor.

“Bobby!” Chim yelled running towards him.

“Help Hen!” “Hen!” Chim yelled trying to take her out of the current shock she was in.

“We have to pull him away from here.” Chim said as he along with 2 other firefighters pulled Bobby back.

Finally getting there captain safe enough back from the building they all saw the little boy tucked in his arms.

“Take him!” Chim said handing the kid to Hen. “Get him to another RA unit he’s alive!” 

“Cap!?” “Bobby can you hear me?” Chim said trying to open Bobby’s coat.

“We’re going to have to cut him out of this.” Chim said to the other medics.

As they took Bobby’s coat off and cut through his shirt Chim tried to feel for a pulse careful of the other many injuries Bobby could have.

Groaning weakly Chim yelled out. “He’s alive! Caps alive we need a ambulance now and a all clear route!” 

“Caps alive!?” Buck said approaching them.

“Careful Buck! We don’t know what could be wrong..anyone got sight of that ambulance!?” Chim yelled again.

“Here!” one of the paramedics who just arrived screamed out.

“52 year old male, jumped from one of the lower floors of that building..no known allergies, possible spinal damage, broken back, ribs I don’t know what else but his pulse is very weak.” Chim said scared.

“Please be careful he is the captain of my unit and my friend.” Chim said as they got Bobby on a gurney and in the back of the ambulance.

“I’m acting captain.” “ So one of you needs to go with him.” Chim said said wiping his hand on his face.

“I’m going!” Buck said running towards the ambulance they were putting Bobby in.

“We’ll meet you there!” Eddie Chim and Hen said together all worried.

“Someone needs to call Athena.” Chim said looking at Hen.

“I’ll...I’ll do it..” Hen said trying to stay strong watching as the ambulance carrying her best friends husband took off to the hospital.

————————————————————————————  
“Hmmm it’s been 3 hours and he still hasn’t called.” Athena said 

“I’m sure he’s fine mom.” May said hugging her mom.

“He usually lets me know that he’s okay after dealing with such a big fire.” Athena said checking her messages again.

“Maybe call one of the guys? You want me to call Buck?” May asked.

“No..no...” “There probably all still working.” Athena said worriedly as she rubbed her hand that held her wedding and engagement rings.

Something felt off to her but she couldn’t place it.

Not until her phone finally rang but it wasn’t who she wanted to speak to.

“Hey Hen.” Athena said 

Watching as her mothers face grew emotional Athena got up quickly.

“I’m on my way! “Where!?..What happened!? Hen! Bucks with him!? Okay I’m on my way now.” Athena said grabbing her purse along with her badge.

“Mom! What happened.” May said growing scared at seeing her mom reacting the way she was.

“Bobby..jumped from a building he’s on his way to the hospital now..” Athena said 

“Your brother is with your father I’m calling him.” Athena said.

“I can stay wait for dad you go mom.” May said.

Hugging her daughter Athena rushed out of the house and to the hospital.

Gripping the steering wheel Athena didn’t know how to shut out the worried thoughts in her head.

“Please...be okay..Bobby I don’t want to do this without you.” Athena said hoping someone out there heard her.

————————————————————————————

Walking into the hospital she spotted Hen, Chim, Buck and Eddie standing together.

Turning around Buck ran towards her “Athena!” 

“Where’s my husband?” She said looking around at all there sad faces.

“Athena... I’ll get the doctor.” Buck said 

“Hen...” Athena said hugging her friend.

“Athena we tried but he stayed up there to help this little boy...” Hen said trying to explain.

Tears falling from Athena’s eyes she saw as a doctor was walking towards her one that looked familiar to her.

“Are you Mrs.Nash?” The Doctor asked.

“Yes i am..Athena Nash.” She said wanting to impatiently know if Bobby was okay.

“I’m Dr. Hale, Mrs..Nash..Bobby has many injuries.” “ He has three broken ribs, both his legs are broken, he fractured his wrist, and dislocated his shoulder..not to mention the old injury from his back.” 

“He’s very lucky to have been alive when they found him Mrs.Nash.” Dr. Hale said.

Looking at Bobby’s doctor with shock on her face Athena didn’t know what to say until she heard the next words that came out of the doctors mouth. 

“Despite all that he can make a full recovery if he comes out of the coma.” 

“The...coma?” Athena said shocked. “His body didn’t know how to handle all the pain..that his brain temporarily shut itself down.” Dr.Hale said. “There is some sign of activity it’s just to much for him right now.” 

“He needs as much rest as possible..Mrs.Nash but we’re going to do everything for your husband that we can.” 

“If you want to see him..I can take you to him..talking to him helps.” Dr.Hale said giving her a reassuring hand.

“Okay.” She said looking back at the rest of Bobby’s team.

As they all nodded at her to go ahead Athena followed Bobby’s doctor.

“He’s in here room 17C if you have any more questions please let us know.” Dr.Hale said.

“And also seeing him with all the tubes and wires...is worrying but I assure you he’s in great hands” Dr.Hale said once again before leaving Athena to be alone with her husband.

Walking towards the bed Bobby was in Athena took a shaky breath. 

Seeing the wires on his body and the tube coming out of his mouth along with the many casts on him Athena had tears coming out of her eyes.

“Oh...Bobby...” “Please get better..you can’t leave me.” She said as she sat in a chair close to him.

Grabbing his hand noticing his wedding band was still on his finger she kissed it.

“I need you Bobby...we need you.” She said looking down at her stomach.

“I..will be here..we’ll get through this.” She told him leaning her head softly on him.

As a few hours passed of just sitting with her husband Athena felt it was best to let some of his team come see him because she would be with him the most.

Walking into the waiting room she saw as most of the 118 was still there.

“He’s...going to be here a while but the doctors are optimistic with time he will..make it through this..he isn’t awake but Buck if you want to see him you can.” She said looking at Buck seeing as he was almost impatient as she was.

“Thank you.” He said going to hug her. “Room 17C.” She said hugging him back.

“Athena I....-“ “It’s okay...you can explain all that to me later.” She told him.

“Of course.” Buck said going to see Bobby now.

“Sargent Nash?” A women said approaching her.

“Yes?” Athena said turning around

“Hello..I’m Denise Welding with CPS.” The women said holding her hand out.

“I don’t know what this is about.” Athena said growing defensive.

“No Sargent..the kid your husband saved..was abandoned by his parents..” Denise said.

“Kid?” Athena said with a confused look on her face. 

“Yes..his name is Robbie Ethan Smith.” “He’s 4 years old. And he hasn’t spoken a single word except your husbands name.” Denise said 

“Robbie has been through a lot..and he has no family Sargent he’s going to be put though the system tonight.” The CPS worker said. 

Knowing that her husband would do anything to help a kid especially one in desperate need Athena felt she had a choice to make.

“Is there anyway i can take him?” Athena said.

“Of course Sargent..your a decorated officer and could easily become a foster parent..we can get started on paperwork..” Denise said happy this little kid would be with good people.

“My husband..would want me to help so...how soon can I can meet him?” Athena said nervous. 

“Robbie’s actually here in the children’s ICU and is doing extremely well but they want to keep him for a few days ..we’re sorry about captain Nash and our wishes are well with him.” Denise said shaking her hand.

“Thank you.” Athena said honestly.

“If you could just come with me.” Denise said showing Athena where she could meet the kid her husband rescued.

“Just give me a second.” Athena said going to talk to Hen.

“Are you sure about this Athena?” “Why don’t you give this some time?” Hen told her.

“He doesn’t have time Bobby wouldn’t want a kid to have to go through all that when we can help.” Athena said trying to also reason with herself.

“Okay..we’ll if you need me I’m here.” Hen said “We’re all here.” 

“Thank you.” Athena said going with the social worker.

“This way Sargent Nash.”  
————————————————————————————-

Entering the children’s ICU Athena followed the social worker down many hallways until they arrived at the room Robbie was in.

“He’s skittish Sargent I’m sure you’ve worked with many kids and your also a mother.” Denise said.

“We’re hoping he’ll warm up to you.” She said.

“He’s got a few burns but nothing serious your husband did a incredible job taking care of him.” Denise said smiling.

Growing emotional at thinking of her husband laying in a hospital bed in this same hospital got to her again.

“God Bobby.” Athena said needing a second to gather herself.

“I’m sorry Sargent.” Denise said. “ I understand if you can’t do this.”

“No it’s fine..I’m alright.” Athena said taking a breath.

As Athena walked into the big room she saw Robbie.

He was definitely as they described her to him. But he was so small for 4 years old. He had curly brown hair, brown skin, green eyes and cute little dimples as he was smiling at his fire truck.

“Lobby!.”The boy said noticing someone walking into the room.

Growing shy at the women he didn’t recognize Robbie hid behind his firetruck.

“It’s okay..Robbie I’m Athena.” Athena said calmly not wanting to scare him.

“Thena?” Robbie said his little eyes lighting up.

“Lobby.” Robbie said getting up from the bed.

“No...no it’s okay..I’ll come to you.” Athena said walking towards him.

“He recognized your name.” The social worker said in disbelief. “He hasn’t had that reaction toward anyone.”

“Bobby said that anytime he thought he wouldn’t make it out he always would say my name.” Athena said.

“Well it seems this little guy has grown attached to you already...so are you good with this Sargent?” Denise said wanting to make sure this was Athena’s choice.

She has two kids at home what is she thinking taking on another while her husband is fighting for his life not to mention she’s carrying one inside her. Could this be a second chance for Bobby? For her? And for little Robbie? 

Guess she’ll have to take a leap of faith and see. 

“I’m sure.” Athena said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2 of A Second Chance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m very happy this story got good reviews and it’s going to be a very long ride till we get to the end of this so enjoy and bare with me! lol
> 
> Warning- again there will be explicit sexual content in future chapters and any other warnings will be added.

Watching Bobby sleep as the machines connected to him continued to beep steadily Athena couldn’t help but feel sad as there was still no change to his condition.

Moving her arm slightly she tried to cure the ache in her muscles that settled in over the night from sleeping in a hard chair.

Sighing heavily Athena was careful not to move enough to wake the sleeping toddler in her arms.

After visiting Robbie in the children’s ICU he didn’t want her to leave him causing a bit of a problem for the doctors and other patients around.

“Thena!” “Thena!” “No!” He kept shouting.

So talking to the social worker Denise she managed to get Robbie released in her care over the night and discharged as long as she agreed to bring him back if he had any breathing problems.

And seeing as she would be there everyday in the same hospital to see Bobby she saw it as no problem.

Running her fingers through Robbies curly hair peacefully sleeping in her arms his chubby little arms tight around her neck she couldn’t believe that someone wouldn’t want this lovable little boy.

That someone could be so cruel. But in her line of work she knew it was more common then not. Looking down at him she started to think about everything that happened in the past several hours.

She never expected to get a call saying her husband was being rushed to the hospital. She never expected to be told that despite the many horrific injuries he has that he would live.

But that he would have to wake up first. 

As tears started falling from her eyes she tried to wipe them away with her free hand. She knew she needed to be strong for her husband. For the team. But she felt so alone in all this.

It came as a surprise deciding to take Robbie. But how could she not? Her husband risked his life to save this little boy. A little boy that didn’t deserve to be left behind. 

He deserved a chance at a better life as much as anyone did.

Athena knew she still had Harry and May but with May off to college and Harry with Micheal most days she felt this could be good for her and Bobby.

A second chance to be a real father was something he had wanted and had tried to talk to her about but instead she dismissed his feelings. 

It was one of the biggest fights they had and she remembered how heartbroken he had looked as she had walked out of there bedroom that day wanting so bad to comfort him but her fear keeping her silent.  
—————————————————————-——————-  
“I just don’t understand why you don’t want to talk about this!?” Bobby said raising his voice.

“Every-time I try to talk to you about wanting-“

“Because I don’t want anymore kids!” Athena said screaming back at him.

“What.” Bobby said looking at her sadly.

“You never even discussed this with me!” Bobby said turning his head towards the window.

“How could I have thought you’d want kids again!?” Athena said not realizing what she said till after.

“Bobby..I’m-“ Athena said.

“When I proposed to you.. I...I realized how much I loved you when i thought I could lose you because I was scared to take a chance.” Bobby said.

“This isn’t fair Bobby.” Athena said.

“Excuse me for wanting it all with you Athena!” Bobby said angrily.

“Would it have changed your mind if you had known then?” Athena said looking at him honestly.

“Bobby!?” Athena said louder.

“No-“ He said turning to look at her. “But I wish you would do the same for me as I do for you.” 

“I...” Athena said deciding to just walk out of there bedroom. Stopping herself from going back to him. She needed space.

Eventually they forgot about that argument because Bobby never mentioned it to her again. 

Instead he became comfortable and excepting that he would only ever be a stepfather to his step kids. 

—————————————————————-———————

Months later there marriage couldn’t have been better. They had celebrated there second wedding anniversary at a beautiful B&B on the coast.

She remembered his laugh when she told him he had passed the restaurant they were suppose to have lunch at. 

He told her it had been the plan making her think he forgot but instead he had rented a beautiful room with a beautiful view taking a couple days off from work to show her he hadn’t.

Remembering back to that trip brought tears again to her eyes.

That trip was 5 weeks before she found out she was pregnant.  
————————————————————————————-  
“Happy Anniversary Sargent.” Bobby said hugging her behind as she watched the sunset from the balcony of there room.

“Happy Anniversary Captain.” Athena said turning around in his arms kissing him softly running her fingers through his hair.

“I’m happy your happy.” Bobby said nuzzling his face in her neck breathing her in.

“I couldn’t be happier.” Athena said wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Is there anything I can do for you babe.” Bobby said smiling his sexy smile at her.

“Hmmm well I see there’s a very big bed in this room? Why don’t we use it all weekend and never leave?” Athena said running her hands underneath his shirt.

“I love that idea!” Bobby said lifting Athena surprising her.

“Bobby!” Athena screamed as Bobby took her inside the room and did as she asked.

They didn’t leave the room the whole weekend.

5 weeks later things changed.  
—————————————————————-———————  
She had barely found out that morning before his accident. Her doctor calling her and confirming what she already knew.

She had felt sick for weeks after there trip but had kept it from Bobby unsure of what to do. 

She had already had a feeling.

And not wanting to upset him and also scared herself she had made up a excuse when he asked her if anything was wrong before he left for work. —————————————————————-——————— “Babe!?” “Do you know where any of my LAFD shirts are.” Bobby said walking into there bedroom noticing she was hanging up her phone.

“Uh no. Baby I don’t.” She said.

“But you should check your side of the closet i bet you’ll find one in there.” Athena said smiling at him hoping he wouldn’t sense anything off.

“Thank you.” He said walking into there closet.

“Is everything okay? Who called?” Bobby asked grabbing one his shirts.

“Oh it was nothing...telemarketer.” Athena said quickly.

“Oh okay...we’ll I’m heading out I love you.” Bobby said going to kiss her goodbye.

“I love you to Captain.” “Please be safe and call me.” Athena told him as she hugged him and kissed him back.

————————————————————————————-

Coming back to reality Athena again looked at Bobby laying still in the hospital bed.

She knew that when he woke up and he will wake up she was going to tell him about the baby. She really wish she had.

And she would also talk to him about Robbie. She felt it in her heart that he would also want to give this little boy a home with them if that was possible. 

Nothing was to big for them to want she would make the effort to work through that with him and she would be there every step of the way for his recovery.

He just had to wake up first. For her, for May and Harry , for the 118, for the new baby and even for little Robbie. 

Hearing a soft knock on the door taking her out of her thoughts she saw Buck as he peeked his head in. 

“Hey...sorry to bother.” Buck said

“It’s okay Buck come in.” Athena said turning to him.

“Uh...is that...the boy..me and Bobby...Bobby.” Buck said choking up a bit at sight of little boy his captain risked his life for asleep in Athena’s arms. 

“Buck it’s okay.” Athena said to him. 

“His names...Robbie.” Athena said feeling Robbie starting to wake up in her arms.

“Shhh it’s okay Robbie.” Athena said rubbing his little back.

“Why..why do you have him?” Buck asked.

“He was abandoned in that apartment for 3 days Buck he would’ve been put in the-“

“The system..” Buck said feeling bad that the little boy wouldn’t have made it without Bobby risking it all for him.

“I only wish I was the firefighter he was.” Buck said leaning against the wall.

“Hey...don’t...Bobby will make it through this but he needs us all Buck.” Athena said starting to stand.

“You don’t mind staying with him while I go home real quick get a change of clothes for me and for him.” Athena said looking down at Robbie.

“Of course I don’t mind. Athena are you keeping him?” Buck asked.

“I think so Buck..we will talk..I know you need to.. but right now.” Athena said trying to hold herself together remembering Buck was with Bobby before it all happened.

“I understand.” Buck said sadly.

“Don’t worry Buck your still my boy.” She said to him holding her hand out him.

Taking it he felt a little better as Athena said her goodbye letting him know she’d be back and to call her if anything changes.

Taking a deep breath Buck sat in the chair Athena had been sitting in by Bobby’s bedside.

“Hey cap..it’s me Buck again.” 

———————————————————————————-  
“Thank you Hen.” Athena said as she strapped Robbie in the car seat Hen had helped her get.

“No problem girl..you okay?” Hen asked 

“Honestly?” Athena said looking at her friend in the eyes.

“Yeah?” Hen said knowing her friend was struggling the most out of all of them.

“Barely holding it together.” Athena said covering her eyes as she again started crying.

“Hey..hey it’s okay.” Hen said hugging Athena.

“I know you feel like your alone is this but you have me.” Hen told her.

“Thanks Hen.” Athena said as she wiped her eyes.

She had to stay strong little Robbie and her and Bobby’s baby needed her to be. 

“You need anything else?” Hen said laying her hand on Athena’s shoulder.

“No..I’m good thank you Hen.” Athena said.

“The clothes should be perfect on him and other necessities he needs is all there..Denny even wanted to get Robbie a few toys.” Hen said wanting to see at least a little smile on her friends face.

“Thank you really Hen..” Athena said hugging her friend one last time.

“I have to go Micheal’s waiting at the house I haven’t had the time to explain everything to him.” Athena said 

“He doesn’t know about Robbie?” Hen asked her.

“Nope and it’s not his business..but I need to make sure my other 2 kids are good before I come back Buck is with him.” Athena said opening the door to get in the car.

“Good luck!” Hen said smiling sadly as she watched her best friend driving out of the hospital parking lot.  
————————————————————————————  
“See there’s your mother now!” Micheal said nervously as he watched Athena walk through the front door.

“Mom!” said Harry and May together as they ran towards there mom.

They had both stopped when they saw the little boy clinging to there mom’s pants.

“It’s okay Robbie.” Athena said to him as she ran her fingers through his hair.

“This is Harry.” Athena said pointing to her son.

“Hawwy?” Robbie said skeptically still not leaving Athena’s side.

“Yes.” Athena said smiling.

“This is May.” Athena said now pointing to her daughter.

“Maaaay.” Robbie said leaning his head more to look at the other kids.

“Kids this is Robbie.” Athena said.

“Is he?” May said shocked.

“Yes he’s the little boy Bobby saved.” Athena said not wanting to get emotional again.

“I love you both but I need to talk to your father alone.” Athena said hugging both her kids noticing that Robbie was still behind her.

“Is bobby?” They both asked.

“He has a long road to recovery..and that’s the only thing I’m going to except.” Athena said.

“This family will stay positive.” Athena said firmly.

“Okay mom..we love you..we want to see Bobby when it’s okay to.” May said.

“Yeah mom i want to see Bobby.” Harry said sadly to his mom.

“And you will son he just needs some time okay?” Athena said ruffling her own boy’s hair.

“Alright mom.” Harry said hugging her tight.

As the kids cleared the room Athena walked into the kitchen clearing plates from the table.

“Athena I can do all that..okay..” Micheal said wanting to comfort her.

“Don’t.” Athena said.

“Mama!” Robbie said scared of the strange guy left in the room.

“Robbie this is Micheal.” Athena said crouching down to Robbies level.

“He’s okay.” Athena said knowing that Robbie was very skittish around most adults.

“Lobby!” Robbie said angrily.

“No..Robbie he isn’t Bobby.” Her heart warming at the fact he thought Micheal would take Bobby’s place.

How she wished he understood.

Taking Robbie in her arms she lead him to the table sitting him down.

“Athena..this kid..you can’t just.” Micheal said.

“Do not tell me what I can and can’t do!” Athena said.

“He has no family! Bobby risked his life saving him! I wasn’t going to let him get even more hurt going in to a system that probably won’t even find him a good home!” Athena said harshly not wanting to yell.

“Oh so your his good home? What would Bobby say?” Micheal said hitting a nerve.

“I’m not having this conversation with you.” Athena said walking away from him.

“Well you didn’t answer the question!” Micheal said throwing his hands in the air.

“He would’ve been more than happy Micheal and will be ecstatic when he finds out I’m-!” Athena said stopping herself.

Her phone ringing also saving her from revealing to Micheal that she was pregnant.

“Yes!?” Athena said answering it still mad.

“What?” “I’m on my way Buck!” Athena said going to grab Robbie.

“Mama!” Robbie said lifting his arms so she could carry him.

“I have to go..” Athena said to him “Tell the kids I love them I’ll be back.” Athena said walking out the door carrying Robbie with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t hate me. lol please be kind when reviewing! And all mistakes are mine! Until the next! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 of A second Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the 3rd chapter! Hope you all enjoy it! Also some of dialogue is from Season 2 episode 1 and episode 6. It is not mine I don’t own it.
> 
> Warning: Explicit sexual content in this chapter.
> 
> Happy reading!

“Hey cap..it’s me Buck.” Buck said moving his chair a little closer to Bobby’s bedside.

As he was met with silence he sighed heavily. The sight of Bobby laying still in this hospital bed hooked up to tubes and machines not sitting well with him.

Hearing the steady beep of Bobby’s heart monitor was what made the dam inside him finally break. Just letting the the tears fall as he put his face in his hands.

Seeing Bobby like this made him feel like he should’ve done more. He should’ve pushed harder. Should’ve thought smarter. He should’ve never left him. 

Because of him listening to a order for once his captain was laying here fighting for his life.

Bobby told him he had so much to live for but for Buck he thought Bobby had more. He finally had a wife. A second chance at a family. 

Thinking of Athena barely holding herself together Buck clenched his fist as he looked at Bobby with his eyes red and tears still falling from his eyes.

“Athena needs you Bobby. Your family needs you.” Buck said.

Thinking back to a few minutes ago before Athena left he couldn’t help but think about Robbie.

Athena made a choice to take him into her care because she didn’t want him to suffer anymore than he had. She didn’t want Bobby saving him to be for nothing.

Buck understood because he didn’t grow up with the best childhood either. The closest family he had was the 118 along with his sister.

And Bobby was the closest thing he had to a father. Although things with Bobby in the beginning were rocky it made him realize how lucky he was that Bobby was always hard on him.

He still remembers the first time Bobby wrote him up.  
————————————————————-——————— Parking the truck inside the station Buck knew he had the attention on him as he walked up the steps to the balcony acting as if taking a fire truck out for a joy ride wasn’t wrong.

“And what if we needed that truck.” Bobby said clearly not happy with him.

“I was in the neighborhood.” Buck said sarcastically.

“Listen I like you.” “Your a good firefighter.” Bobby said looking at him.

“I know we got this thing you call me “pops.” And I give you a hard time for being a dumb ass kid.”

“We even went to a Springsteen concert together.” Bobby added. 

“But this is not a family. This is not a clubhouse so I’m writing you up.” Bobby told him. 

Shocked Buck still hadn’t grasped what Bobby was trying to tell him that day until he actually fired him.  
———————————————————————————-

Looking back at Bobby again he use to think Bobby was unfair at times but would he have changed it? No he answered that question himself.

He wished he would’ve listened more to him, everything he knew now was because of Bobby.

Bobby was the captain he wanted to be someday. And he knew Bobby would love to hear that so that was why Buck needed him to wake up. 

“Please cap I need you..we all need you.” Buck said.

“Athena needs you to come back to her.” Buck said again no response.

Disappointed Buck looked down at the floor deciding to rest his eyes a bit before he heard Bobby’s voice groggily say “Athena.” 

Snapping his head up at Bobby his eyes were still shut but he repeated Athena’s name again. 

“Athena.”

—————————————————————-——————  
“ I love you Athena.” was the last thing Bobby remembered before bracing himself with Robbie tucked inside his arms and jumping out of the window of the burning building he found himself trapped in.

As silence met his ears. Bobby took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes. 

Looking around nervously he noticed that nothing but bright light surrounded him. 

“Am...am..I-“ Bobby tried to say dread filling him before a soft voice interrupted him.

“Dead?.....no your not dead Bobby.” 

Turning around quickly Bobby was met with a face he never thought he’d see again. The face of his late wife.

“Marcy.” Bobby said walking towards her.

“Your..where are the kids?” Bobby said full of emotion.

“They are fine..” Marcy said to him knowing she needed to tell him the reason why he was here and no one else was.

“Bobby you are still alive. It is not your time yet.” She said to him sadly.

“I don’t understand.” Bobby said feeling overwhelmed. Thinking that he would finally see his kids again. 

“Bobby you have a family waiting for you...a wife...” Marcy said to him as she touched his face softly.

Mentioning Athena made something snap inside of Bobby as a flood of many memory’s with his wife started to fill him.

“Athena.” Bobby said looking at his hands and noticing his wedding band was still there on his finger.

Athena had become the keeper of his heart. He been captivated by her the moment he met her. But never allowed himself to feel anything for her until later.

Until they were both in a good place and free to be with the other. But Bobby had still struggled with letting go of his guilt.

He had the hardest time when it would’ve been Brooke’s 11th birthday. Remembering how most of his team had been dosed with a hallucinogen.

He felt guilty about relapsing not because it was wrong but because he loved the way it felt. 

It made him feel like he didn’t have to deal with his emotions and that scared him. He didn’t want to have that issue every time he felt like he was drowning not knowing how to handle it.

Athena that day held him in her arms. Running her fingers through his hair as she made him lay down his captains hat.

She looked him in his eyes only love shining in hers as she explained to him that he didn’t have to carry whatever he was feeling alone. Because she was there with him. 

The way she comforted him making him feel lucky and loved.  
——————————————————————————-  
“I go to my meetings, I go to church I try to stay on track.” Bobby said frustratingly.

“But when I’m sober I feel this..this crushing weight on top of me and there are times like now.”

“Where I feel like I don’t know how much longer I can keep carrying it.” Bobby said looking at Athena sadness in his eyes.

“Well then maybe you should stop trying to carry it alone?” She said to him as she brought him in her arms hugging him tight.

Closing his eyes he tried not to let the tears fall as he continued to hug her not yet wanting to let go.

“Here why don’t you let me lay this down?” Athena said taking Bobby’s captain hat.

“Thank you.” He said moving out of her embrace.

“The kids are with Micheal until tomorrow why don’t we go lay down for a bit?” Athena said to him.

“Okay.” Bobby said taking her hand as she led him to her bedroom.

Walking in he felt shy standing there even a little vulnerable with his feelings on display.

“It’s okay..” “We don’t have to do anything Bobby just sleep.”

Running his hands down her arms he leaned down and kissed her passionately. Loving how soft her lips felt against his.

Just kissing her alone made him feel good and as he brought her even closer to him he knew she could feel how much he wanted her.

Breaking there kiss and taking off his captains coat Bobby laid it on Athena’s dresser before telling Athena “What if I don’t want to sleep.” 

“Well then we don’t have to sleep.” Athena said moving back into Bobby’s arms as he joined his mouth with hers again.

Dragging his lips across her jaw down to her neck he could feel Athena untucking his under shirt wanting it off.

Helping her he smiled when she got frustrated with the buttons deciding to just rip his shirt.

“I’ll get you another one.” She said throwing his now destroyed shirt to the floor.

“ I don’t mind.” Bobby said smiling at her.

Athena loved how the air between them now changed. 

As Bobby too helped her take off her shirt not leaving any skin on her chest un kissed she ran her nails down his back knowing she was leaving marks Bobby didn’t care.

“Bobby.” Athena said 

Lifting Athena into his arms walking her to her bed be laid her down kissing her again.

“I...love you.” Bobby said looking into her eyes.

She could tell it took a lot for him to say that and even tho it may be too soon to other she felt like she couldn’t hold off saying it again longer.

“I love you too Bobby.”

Pulling her pants off along with underwear Bobby didn’t tease her too much before sliding his tongue inside her folds. Not wanting to wait to pleasure her.

“Bobby please.” Athena said gripping Bobby’s hair. “Just feel.” Bobby said before sucking on Athena’s clit.

“Oh Bobby.” “Please.” 

Wanting to please her more Bobby moved one of his fingers inside of her before adding another and another thrusting them gently in and out.

“I can’t...Bobby more.” 

Moving his mouth back on her Bobby pleasured her with his mouth and his fingers until he felt her finally come for him as she screamed his name.

Moving himself back up to her he kissed her softly before moving to remove his pants. Athena making him feel confident as he saw him in all his glory.

“Like what you see Sargent?” Bobby said playfully.

“Yes.” She said making Bobby laugh.

“I need you.” She said wanting him inside of her already.

As Bobby moved gently back on top her he wanted her to know again what he felt for her.

“I...love you Athena..” Bobby said his emotions now getting the best of him.

“Hey...I love you to.” Athena told him as she brought her head to his. “You don’t ever have to feel like you can’t tell me.” 

“You won’t get tired of me saying it?” Bobby said shy.

“Never.” She said wrapping her legs around his back wanting him now.

Pushing himself into her Bobby moved at a pace that was good for them. Slow and deep.

“More Bobby.” “Harder.” Athena said moving her hips with his.

“Athena.” Bobby said moving faster.

He could tell she was close so he thrusted as hard and as fast as he could the sounds of there flesh moving together music to both there ears.

“Bobby!” Athena said coming as she dug her nails into his back making Bobby groan as he too came right after.

Coming down from there passionate moment they both laid in each other’s arms. Bobby running his hand down her arm as he couldn’t have imagined being anywhere but with her after the day he had.  
———————————————————————————

For the first time in his life he allowed himself to truly feel another’s love again and believed that he deserved to. The love he felt for Athena now was more than he could describe.

He knew now that he had to return to her. To his family. And something in him told him that someone else was also waiting for him.

“I am happy you found someone to make you happy someone who could cure the pain you’ve held in for so long.” Marcy said honestly.

“I need you to know I forgive you and someday you will see me..Bobby Jr. and Brooke again...but right now you have someone..well actually a lot of people who need you.” Marcy said now smiling again at him.

“Go back to her Bobby.” Marcy tearfully said as she let go of his hand.

“Thank you.” Bobby said to her smiling “ I loved you.” He told her. 

“I know you did.” She said watching as Bobby turned his back and said Athena’s name again.  
———————————————————————————

“Buck what happened!” Athena said bursting into Bobby’s hospital room.

“Athena...he said your name twice.” Buck said 

“I’m sorry Mrs.Nash.” Dr.Hale said with a look of sympathy on his face.

“Sometimes..that happens but he’s still asleep.” 

Walking towards her husband side Athena put Robbie down.

“Mama.” Robbie said not like being put down.

“Give me a second okay Robbie.” Athena told him gently.

Grabbing Bobby’s hand Athena spoke to Bobby.

“I’m here now Bobby..I’m sorry I left..but I’m here.” She said watching him for any reaction.

But no such luck Bobby was still peacefully asleep the only sound in the room was the machines.

Crying Athena laid her head gently on his arm.

“I’ll give you both some space.” Dr. Hale said to both Buck and Athena wishing he could do more for them. 

“I’m sorry Athena.” Buck said tears again filling his eyes. 

“Sorry for what.” Athena said turning to him.

“I...should’ve never left him up there.” Buck said his gaze landing on Robbie.

“Hey..” Athena said walking up to the boy who had become a part of her family.

“I don’t blame you. I don’t blame anyone.” Athena said to him honestly.

“Athena I was..-“

“You were with him I know that but you didn’t start that fire, you didn’t do anything that was your fault.” Athena said wanting him to understand.

“That is why me and Bobby are so good for each other because we both understand the dangers of each other’s job.” Athena said to him.

“Only I wish I would’ve known that in the beginning.” Athena said opening up to Buck.

“That the two of you were perfect for each other?.” Buck said smiling as he wiped his eyes.

“Bobby wanted to tell all of you sooner.” Athena said lifting Robbie again in her arms.

“And?” Buck said wanting to hear more.

“Well..” Athena said thinking about it.  
———————————————————————————-

“You just coming in from somewhere?” Athena said to Bobby looking at how he was all dressed up in a suit.

“I was just going somewhere.” Bobby said smiling at her as he handed her a bouquet of flowers.

“Look we can stop by your house on the way so you can change.” Bobby said

“I want to take you out for Korean barbecue.” Bobby said.

“I just Tai food.” Athena said shutting his door.

A little frustrated by her yet again turning him down when he wanted to take her out Bobby tried to talk to her.

“Hey I would like to take you out on a proper date.” Bobby said.

“Aw that’s sweet but you got to give me fair warning.” Athena said giving Bobby another excuse.

“Well I..try..but you always say you want to stay in instead.” Bobby said 

“We’ve only been out together as a couple twice.” 

“Well I like when it’s just the two of us.” Athena said not wanting to look into Bobby’s eyes.

“It’s romantic.” She added.

“It is..but hey who you hiding from?” Bobby said wanting her to talk to him.

“It’s been about four months and this...feels serious to me..it feels real.” Bobby said wanting to show her affection.

Brushing him off made Bobby feel like there was more to this than he thought.  
———————————————————————————-

“Is that why he was mad the next day?” Buck said remembering the call they went to where Bobby snapped and threw one of the guys phone into the pool.

“You didn’t want to be with him?” Buck said kinda feeling for his captain now.

“Hush there’s more to the story .” Athena said continuing as she rocked little Robbie in her arms.

———————————————————————————-

“How long are we supposed to sneak around like this?!” Bobby said irritated but not wanting to lash out at her.

He knew it couldn’t have been easy for her either.

“I’m not going to be satisfied with stolen kisses and take out containers.” 

“I dont want to keep us a secret it feels like lying.” Bobby said wanting her to at least understand him.

It didn’t much longer for there conversation to get worse.

“What are you ashamed of?” Bobby said standing the anger evident on his face.

“Are you ashamed of me?” Bobby asked her wanting a honest answer from her.

“No!...Yes!” Athena said yelling at him. 

“Yeah?” Bobby said not believing after the amazing four months they had that she wasn’t yet ready for a relationship with him.

“I’m ashamed!” She said throwing her hands up.

“I’m ashamed of us. I’m ashamed of you! I’m ashamed of being happy.” She told him not wanting to eat anymore.

“Look I..told you it’s complicated!” Athena said

“Well I’m sorry it’s complicated..please leave.” Bobby said walking to his bedroom leaving her alone there conversation done.

————————————————————————————  
“Ohhh so now I get it.” Buck said 

“I was never ashamed of Bobby..I was scared.” Athena said.

“I get that.” Buck said laying a comforting hand on her shoulder looking down at Robbie.

“That is why..I came to the firehouse that day.” Athena said 

“You had it planned?” Buck said remembering the shocked look on all of there faces besides Hen’s.

“He wanted everyone to know about us so I figured who first to find out then the ones he considered his first family.” Athena said smiling at Buck.

“That was a shock..but I’m truly glad you came into his life Athena.” Buck said honestly.

“He will come back to you and all of soon.” Buck said not realizing that Bobby was starting to wake up until he heard it again.

Athena’s name being called a smile showing on Bobby’s face.

“Athena.” 

Looking at Bobby and then back at each other Athena hurriedly stood still holding Robbie.

“Bobby?” “Bobby babe I’m here.”

“Lobby!” Robbie said loudly.

Trying to focus on the voices Bobby started to slowly open his eyes.

Looking at the faces of his wife, Buck and the little boy he remembers saving Bobby tried to concentrate.

Wincing Bobby said “Athena? Where am I?”

“Buck go get Dr.Hale!” Athena told him tears falling from her eyes happy that Bobby was finally awake. 

“Hold on babe..your doctor will explain this better to you than I can.” Athena said running her fingers through Bobby’s hair gently kissing his forehead.

“Mama!” Robbie said wanting up on the bed with Bobby.

“Mama?” Bobby said confused. “Athena what happened.”

“Well.” Athena said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine! Please be kind when reviewing! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby’s awake. What happens next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the reviews and kudos I appreciate it! I hope you enjoy chapter 4!
> 
> This one had a bit more light hearted finish to it but the story is far from over.

“Athena my head hurts.” Bobby said looking into his wife’s eyes squinting from the bright light inside the room. 

“I know..I’ll explain everything after your doctor comes in okay.” Athena said trying to keep him calm.

“Hurts..everywhere.” Bobby said grimacing as he tried to move. Completely unaware of the many broken bones he got from his injury.

“Babe..don’t move...” Athena said trying to get Bobby to stay still. She knew after being asleep for so long his body was stiff and is now feeling all his pain at once.

“Mama...Lobby hurt?” Robbie said 

“Yes Robbie..Bobby is still hurt..I need you to stay in this chair okay.” Athena said to him. 

“Otay.” Robbie said as he started to play with his toy firetruck quietly.

Lifting his head Bobby finally noticed that most of his lower body was in a cast along with his wrist and shoulder in a sling.

“Feels like I’ve been hit by a truck.” Bobby said laying his head back down on his pillow.

“Try jumping out of a burning building.” Buck said entering the room with Dr.Hale behind him.

“I remember that part.” Bobby said trying to breathe steadily.

“Hello Captain Nash..I’m Dr.Hale.” 

“Bobby.” Bobby said introducing himself.

“ You’ve been asleep for some time Captain Nash.”

“Now that your awake your pain from all of your injuries is finally catching up but we can give you something for the pain.” Dr.Hale said.

“No!” Bobby said yelling loud.

“Captain Nash-“ Dr.Hale said startled by Bobby’s outburst.

“Bobby.” Athena said laying her hand on his shoulder.

Scared Robbie tugged on Bucks pants.

“It’s alright buddy.” Buck said lifting the little boy into his arms.

“I’m...a recovering addict and alcoholic..I don’t want anything that will cause me to relapse.” Bobby said closing his eyes as he used his non injured hand to grip the sheets.

Understanding Bobby’s outburst now Athena answered his doctor. “He’s been clean and sober for 2 years now.”

“I..see.” Dr.Hale said having even more respect for the fire captain.

“Well Captain Nash-“ Dr.Hale tried to say before Bobby interrupted him.

“Call me Bobby.” Bobby said trying to move again.

“Bobby.. both your legs are broken, along with your wrist and shoulder dis-..” 

“I’ve went through worse.” Bobby said groaning again.

“There’s no way he’s going to take anything that will cause him to relapse.” Athena said 

“There’s alternatives like Tylenol and we can even try heat and ice..but I’ll look into what else could be safe for him with our pain management team.” Dr. Hale said.

“We want to help you in anyway we can Captain.” Dr.Hale said to him. 

“Thank you.” Bobby said opening his eyes to look at the doctor.

“ I’ll have one of the nurses come in to take his vitals and get him some Tylenol..tomorrow we will send him down for tests.” Dr.Hale said to Athena.

“Thank you Dr.Hale.” Athena said as she turned her attention back to her husband.

“If there’s anything more I can do you?.” Dr.Hale said to Bobby.

“I’m guessing I’m not going home anytime soon am I?” Bobby said. 

“No..Ca-Bobby..but we will get you there and back to work fighting fires soon.” The doctor said.

“That’ll be great having Chim in charge is going to make us miss you even more.” Buck said making Bobby smile a little.

“Have a good night and let me know if you need anything.” Dr.Hale said leaving the room.

As silence filled the room Bobby looked at Buck holding Robbie.

“Athena why is he here?” Bobby said wanting answers now.

“He was already here when I got here..” Athena said avoiding the question.

“Not Buck..no offense Buck.” Bobby said 

“Umm..Buck you think you can take Robbie with you to the cafeteria real quick.” Athena said

“Uhh yeah.” Buck said 

“Little buddy..your coming with me real quick is that okay?” Buck said to Robbie.

“Mama?” Robbie said pointing to Athena.

Watching as his wife walked to Robbie he could tell that something definitely happened while he was in a coma.

“You will be right back okay? Bucks going to take you to get a snack.” Athena said to him sweetly.

“Otay mama.” Robbie said 

“We’ll be back.” Buck said looking at Athena wishing her luck.

As Buck and Robbie walked out of the room Bobby motioned for Athena to get on the bed with him.

“Bobby..” Athena said shaking her head.

“I need you close to me when you tell me why that little boy I saved keeps calling you mom.” Bobby said smiling at her now.

“I only want to know.” Bobby said wincing as he made room for her beside him.

“Okay.” Athena said sighing as she took her heels off and got into the bed with Bobby careful not to hurt him.

“You can talk to me babe.” Bobby said as Athena laid her head on him gently.

“The night they brought you in...after they told me all about your injuries and I got to see you..this woman came up to me.” Athena said taking his uninjured hand and looking at his wedding band.

“What woman?” Bobby said curiously.

“She was from social services..she said that Robbie was doing fine but he didn’t have any family.” Athena said 

“Athena..your telling me some heartless people abandoned there child.” Bobby said getting angry.

“Hey...I don’t want to tell you this for you to get upset..” Athena said looking at him. 

“Alright..I’ll let you finish first.” Bobby said

“He had no other family and he would’ve gone into the system..so after seeing him..I made a choice.” Athena said 

“Athena...you ado-“

“WE.” Athena said. “Are going to foster him and adopt him if that is something you want.”

“Me?” Bobby said turning to looking at her.

“A couple months ago you told me.” Bobby tried to say before his wife interrupted him.

“A couple months ago I didn’t think I was going to loose you..I didn’t think about how it would feel to see you loose out on something I knew you wanted.” Athena said 

“Babe..I was content.” Bobby said honestly to her.

“Bobby it isn’t just for us but for him..he deserves a second chance also and a loving home we can give him.” Athena said.

“We can but there’s not enough room where we live.” Bobby said raising his eyebrow at her.

“We were going to have to find another place anyway..you can’t walk up and down those steps.” Athena said 

“Yeah...I guess your right.” Bobby said running his hand over his face.

“I...want this...” Bobby said “But I’m terrified..I’m going to loose everything again if i fail trying to get back on my feet with the therapy.” Bobby said opening up to her.

“You aren’t alone this time..even if you fail you have a wife who is going to be there with you every step of the way.” Athena said squeezing his hand.

“Promise?” Bobby said getting emotional. “Your not going to leave me?” 

“Never...your it for me captain.” Athena said kissing him softly.

“Well...I want to meet my son..and so he can call me dad and not Lobby anymore.” Bobby said making her laugh.

“It’s cute.” Athena said touching the stubble on his face.

“I never thought I’d have another chance to be a real father again.” Bobby said not noticing the surprised look on Athena’s face.

“You know I love Harry and May with everything.” Bobby said.

“I know you do..and there’s one more thing.” Athena said.

“What?” He said smiling at her.

“I forgot to tell you something.” Athena said nervous.

“What babe?” Bobby said. 

“Bobby the morning of your accident..it wasn’t a telemarketer that called me.” Athena said.

“Who was it?” “Your mom?” Bobby said guessing. 

“No..but my now that you mention my mother we’re both going to be in trouble.” Athena said making a face.

“Babe?” Bobby said. 

“It was my doctor...I’m pregnant.” Athena said to him. 

“Why would your-“ “Your what!?” Bobby said happily.

“I’m...pregnant..at 50..we’re having a baby of our own also.” Athena said relieved Bobby was happy about this.

“I don’t care if we have three more!” Bobby said smiling.

“Woah there Captain two is fine.” Athena said laughing at him as Bobby tried to turn himself so he could put his unhurt hand on her stomach.

“Despite all this..I’m happy.” Bobby said to her.

“It isn’t going to be easy..but with you and my team and our kids..I can get through this.” Bobby said determined.

“Yes you can.” Athena said kissing him again.

“I also think it’ll be a better idea if we keep baby two between us for now.” Athena said touching her stomach.

“I agree.” Bobby said smiling.

“Captain Nash? Mrs.Nash?” “I’m sorry to interrupt I’m just here to give him his Tylenol and take his vitals for the night.” Bobby’s nurse said nicely.

“Oh okay thank you.” Athena said getting off the bed.

“Don’t go.” Bobby said reaching out for her.

“I’m just going to sit right here.” Athena said smiling at how he wanted her with him.

She was happy that there talk went a lot better than she imagined. Even tho there was so much more for them to get through.

“Duck!” Athena heard Robbie say as him and Buck entered the room as the nurse was leaving.

“It’s Buck.” Buck said to the little boy he was pretty sure his captain and Athena were now going to raise.

“He’s only four Buck.” Bobby said looking at the guy he considered another son to him.

“Uhh yeah.” Buck said smiling. “Cap..” 

“We can talk soon Buck..I know we both have stuff we need to talk about.” Bobby said 

“Yeah..I’ll be back tomorrow.” Buck said to both Bobby and Athena.

“Thank you Buck see you tomorrow.” Athena said giving him a hug.

“Things good between the two of you?” Buck said to her.

“Better than before but you know how life works?” Athena said to him.

“A roller coaster ride.” Buck said 

“The twists and turns never stop.” Athena said smiling at him as she watched him leave.

“Mama? Up!” Robbie said.

“Yes Robbie.” Athena said lifting him into her arms.

“Do you want to sit with Bobby?” Athena asked him.

Nodding his head Athena put Robbie next to Bobby.

“You otay?” Robbie said touching Bobby’s face.

“I’m okay bud..” Bobby said feeling overwhelmed.

“That’s mama!” Robbie said as he pointed to Athena.

“Yeah.” Bobby said smiling as a tear fell down his cheek. “And I’m dad if that’s what you want.” Bobby said looking at Robbie.

“Daddy!” Robbie said wrapping his little arms around Bobby. 

Groaning but letting Athena know it was fine she was happy watching Bobby with Robbie and didn’t notice the three visitors entering the room.

Not until Bobby turned his head and saw Harry and May.

“Hey!” Athena said hugging her kids.

“Bobby’s awake.” Athena said smiling at them.

“Hey Bobby.” May said walking up him noticing Robbie with him.

“Hey.” Harry said nervously. 

“It’s okay.” Bobby said smiling at Harry as ruffled his hair with his good band. 

“I’ll be good as new soon.” Bobby said to him as he noticed his step son looked a little worried.

“Good” Harry said smiling back at him as he went to stand next to his mom and May.

“Where’s your dad?” Bobby asked

“He stopped to talk to some doctor.” May said smirking at her mom.

“Oh.” Athena said wanting to laugh.

“Tomorrow nights fine..Dr.Hale.” Micheal said opening the door to the room not noticing all of his family was listening.

Smiling at the paper in his hand Micheal finally looked up and noticed everyone staring at him.

“What?...I have a date.” Micheal said like it was no big deal.

“With Bobby’s Doctor.” Athena said laughing at the shocked look on Micheal’s face.

“Well my first day awake couldn’t have gone any better.” Bobby said to Robbie tickling him and making him laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be kind when reviewing all mistakes are mine! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who causes trouble for Bobby? What kind of challenge will Athena and Bobby face to adopt Robbie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s taken me so long to write here is the long awaited chapter 5!
> 
> Enjoy!

“B..Bobby’s doctor!?.” Micheal said in shock the smile from his face disappearing.

“Yes Dr.Hale is Bobby’s Doctor.” Athena said trying to keep a straight face.

“It’s okay Micheal I just met him a couple hours ago.” Bobby said wanting to laugh also.

“Just make yourself at home in here.” Athena said Micheal sat in the chair she was sitting in.

“How long until Bobby goes home?” Harry asked.

“Oh buddy it’s going to be a while.” Bobby said starting to wince again as having Robbie in his arms was starting to get a little uncomfortable.

“Let me get him.” Athena said going to get Robbie from Bobby.

“Dadeeee.” Robbie said. “No go.” Robbie said pouting obviously having enjoyed being with Bobby.

“Daddy just needs to rest okay baby?” Athena told him as she said in another one of the empty chairs in the room.

“Daddy?” Micheal said making a face.

“Now isn’t the time for this conversation Micheal.” Athena said glaring at him.

Hearing her phone ring Athena pulled her phone from her pocket to look at it.

“It’s our social worker..I’m going to take this real quick babe.” Athena said 

“Go ahead..I’ll keep a eye on our son.” Bobby said laying back on his pillow as he turned to smile at Robbie.

“Okay.” Athena said giving Bobby a quick kiss on his lips happy to have her husband back.

“Behave.” Athena said as she was walking out.

“We will mom.” both Harry and May answered.

“I meant your father.” Athena said giving him a warning look.

Holding his hands up Micheal said “I’m innocent.”

“No your not.” Athena said walking out of the room.

———————————————————————————  
“Hey kids why don’t you go get something from the cafeteria.” Micheal said pulling out his wallet.

“Okay!” May said getting up “Come on Harry.” 

“I’m not hungry.” Harry said wanting to stay.

“You need to eat something son Bobby will be here when you come back.” Micheal knowing that Harry’s been the most worried lately.

“Okay.” Harry said getting up and going to walk out with May.

“See you in a minute guys.” Bobby said wanting to reassure the kids he was okay.

“I’ll bring you and Robbie a snack.” Harry said smiling at Bobby and looking little Robbie now asleep on the chair as he and May finally left the room.

“So...how are you really feeling?” Micheal asked.

“In a lot of pain but that’s normal for a guy refusing pain killers.” Bobby said gritting his teeth as he tried not to move his back to much.

“Is that safe?” Micheal said actually concerned for Bobby he was his friend.

“I...can’t take the risk of relapsing I know it’s going to be hard on my recovery but for Athena and Robbie and the kids I don’t want to take chances.” Bobby said looking at him.

“Ah Robbie.” Micheal said sighing.

“Do you really think taking on a kid is the best thing for you..for Athena and all of us right now.” Micheal said not knowing that he struck a nerve with Bobby.

“I don’t care what anyone else thinks..this is between me and Athena.” Bobby said offended.

“Bobby...your very injured..this little boy is going to need love and attention.” Micheal said 

“And me and Athena are the perfect family to give that to him.” Bobby said getting agitated that he had to explain this Micheal.

“There’s still Harry and May Bobby..Athena-“ Micheal was saying before Bobby angrily interrupted.

“May and Harry are older, May graduated and is off to college...” Bobby said raising his voice louder.

“Whatever me and MY wife decide to do with our future is between us I don’t have to explain this to YOU!” Bobby said now yelling as he started to grip his chest with his not injured arm.

“Bobby calm down I’m sorry.” Micheal said getting up as Bobby started to close his eyes tightly.

“Call...nurse!” Bobby said the pain getting unbearable now arguing with Micheal made him over exert himself more.

“Okay! I’m going! Your gonna be okay Bobby! Please be okay because Athena is going to kill me!” Micheal said running out of the room in search of someone who could help him.

————————————————————————————

“This is Sargent Nash.” Athena said answering the phone call.

“Sargent Nash this is Denise , Robbies social worker.” Denise said worriedly over the line.

“Hi Denise.” Athena said calmly.

“I wish this phone call was good news Sargent Nash..but there seems to be a problem.”

“Tell me.” Athena said wanting to know outright.

“Robbies biological mother found out that two first responders are wanting to adopt her son and is trying to make demands.” Denise said.

“But she can’t.” Athena said firmly.

“No she can’t but she can claim she wants custody back of her son.” 

“She abandoned her son in a burning building she lost all rights!” Athena said raising her voice. 

“We understand Sargent and we are fully on your side but this woman...there’s things we just now found out..” Denise said.

“There’s no way I’m going to tell my husband that we can’t help that little boy because his horrible mother is wanting him back.” Athena said. 

“We can show you Robbies missing files and go from there Sargent like I said we are with you.” Denise said

“We want Robbie to have the best chance this time.” Denise said determined.

“You can meet me at the station tomorrow..I’ll find someone to stay with my husband.” Athena said trying to calm herself down.

“Sounds good Sargent..see you soon.” Denise said before hanging up.

As Athena walked down the hall she tried to think positive knowing all the stress wasn’t good for her and the baby and Bobby.

Thinking back to her husband she knew it wasn’t going to be a easy road helping him get back to way he was.

But she was going to be there for him no matter what.

Shaking her out of her thoughts Athena saw Micheal running towards the nurses desk and she almost stopped breathing.

“Bobby!” Athena screamed before taking off towards Bobby’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did y’all enjoy that update? Let me know and review :) all mistakes are mine!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Bobby okay? How mad is Athena going to be at Micheal? And what does Athena tell Bobby about Robbie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting where we last left off! I split Chapter 6 into two parts since it was starting to get pretty long I hope you all enjoy!

“Captain Nash! This is only half of morphine.” The nurse tried to say as Bobby started to thrash not wanting the drug.

“No! I don’t want any drugs! I already told my doctor this!” Bobby said angrily and in more pain than before.

“Bobby! She’s trying to help you!” Micheal said standing next to the nurse also trying to help.

“Get Out!” Bobby said yelling angrily at Micheal.

“Bobby please..man I’m sorry!” Micheal said trying to apologize when clearly it was only making things worse.

“Get him out!” Bobby said groaning as he started to feel the pain in his legs also.

“Please sir.” Bobby’s nurse said. “You need to go.” 

“Okay..okay I’m going.” Micheal said walking out of the room noticing little Robbie awake and frightened.

“Dadeee!” Robbie said getting up from the chair looking at the many adults in the room and only Bobby he knew for sure wouldn’t hurt him.

“It’s okay Robbie..Daddy is okay.” Bobby said as he continued to make things hard on the nurse. “Stop!” “I don’t want it!” Bobby’s voice getting louder.

“What happened!” Athena demanded to know as she ran into the room.

“My ex husband ran out out there like he just ended my world.” Athena said upset.

“Mama!” Robbie said running to throw his little arms around Athena’s legs.

Bending down to pick him up Athena tried to calm him.

“It’s okay..it’s okay Robbie..” Athena said rocking him in her arms.

“My husband doesn’t want anything that is going to cause him to relapse!” Athena said angrily to the different nurse from earlier.

“He has more tests he’s going for tomorrow and will talk to pain management with Dr.Hale.” Athena said.

“I’m sorry Mrs.Nash I wasn’t aware of this..I’ll see if I can get some Tylenol for your husband..maybe some ice or heat packs also.” The nurse said scared of Athena.

“Please do so and make sure every other nurse here knows my husband doesn’t take any controlled substances.” Athena said firmly.

“Yes mam.” The new nurse said as she went to quickly get the Tylenol for Bobby.

“Babe..I love when you get all mean.” Bobby said looking at Athena with love in his eyes despite the pain he was in.

“I know you do.” Athena said running her fingers through his sweaty hair.

“Micheal...struck a nerve.. I just got so angry I over did it.” Bobby said groaning loudly.

“Captain Nash?” Bobby’s original nurse said as she walked into the room.

“I’m so sorry for the confusion Captain it won’t happen again I got you more Tylenol and a sleeping aid.” Bobby’s first nurse said.

Noticing Bobby’s hesitation the older woman said.

“ It’s nothing that will cause you harm Captain will just help you sleep.” She said smiling at him.

“You can call me Bobby.” Bobby said as he tried to move his head.

“Okay..Well Bobby you can call me nurse Helen.” The older nurse said smiling.

“Thank you nurse Helen.” Bobby said respectfully.

“I brought some heat packs.” Nurse Helen said holding them up for Bobby to see.

“Your wife can apply them to your skin above your casts on your legs whenever your ready to sleep.” Nurse Helen said smiling at Athena.

“Thank you.” Athena said grateful this nurse seemed to be very kind despite not talking much to her earlier.

“No problem let me know if you need anything I’ll check on him soon.” Nurse Helen said as she walked out of Bobby’s room. 

Watching as her husband was starting to grow tired Athena laid a sleepy Robbie on the chair again.

“It’s okay Robbie mama is right here.” She said as she went to take Bobby’s hand in one of hers and ran her other down his cheek softly.

“What did Micheal say?” Athena said wanting to know why she was going to yell at her ex husband later.

He had seemed so upset when they met outside Bobby’s room and told her he was taking the kids home because he messed up.

And she knew he had to have done something to really upset Bobby because there relationship had always been good.

“I...” Bobby said before putting turning his head so Athena wouldn’t see how much Michael’s words affected him.

“Bobby...what did he say.” Athena said urging him calmly to talk to her.

“He said...it probably isn’t a good idea we take in Robbie.” Bobby said giving her a sad look.

“Dammit!” Athena said frustrated.

“It doesn’t matter what he says!” Athena said reassuring Bobby that extending there family is what she wants also.

“I...just don’t want this to all be too much..with my recovery.” “I don’t want it cause problems with the kids.” Bobby said starting to over think there decision.

“Baby...we will take things one step at a time.” Athena said to him calmly. “And if it gets overwhelming we aren’t alone.”

“What matters to me is you, Robbie and our family nothing else.” Athena said wanting Bobby to understand. 

“Okay.” Bobby said finally starting to feel a little better.

“I will be talking to Micheal.” “Whatever choices we make does not include him.” Athena said making it clear to Bobby.

“Well you are the mother of his kids.” Bobby said turning his head. That always bothered him. 

Micheal always used it as a excuse to intervene in decisions that didn’t concern him. 

“And I am going to be the mother of ours.” Athena said as she turned Bobby’s face back towards her.

“May and Harry are my everything and I won’t ever forget about my kids just because we decide to have more.” Athena said.

“I care about Micheal but Bobby you are the love of my life and I want it all with you...now that we got a second chance.” Athena said.

“We didn’t exactly plan this..but I wouldn’t change it.” Athena said smiling at she looked at Robbie then back at her husband.

“You mean that?” Bobby said looking into Athena’s eyes.

“Yes.” “And ill be dealing with Michael in my own way because I cannot risk loosing you again.” Athena said

“Besides it’s time he knows where he exactly stands before we find a new place that’s easier for us and more room.” Athena said.

“I don’t think that’s going to go well.” Bobby said wincing.

“It doesn’t matter...Micheal knows we’ll always be his family but it’s time he finds someone as well.” Athena said.

“With Dr.Hale?” Bobby said trying to lighten the mood.

“That would good? Wouldn’t it.” Athena said happy that Bobby was starting to feel a little better.

She knew that when Micheal found out she was pregnant that new problems would arise.

But she needs him to know that he has no right to any choices she and Bobby make and he’s going to hear it after nearly making Bobby have a heart attack.

“How was your phone call?” Bobby said changing the subject he could tell something else was on her mind.

Sighing heavily Athena ran her finger gently down his cheek. “Robbies birth mother..is wanting him back..the social worker found missing files from other agencies and it isn’t good.” 

“So you’re saying there’s a chance she could take Robbie away..because she didn’t give up her rights.” Bobby said getting angry again.

“Baby that women abandoned him there’s no way I’m going to let her take him..but I’m going to have my work cutout for us if we’re to fight for him.” Athena said honestly.

“He needs someone to fight for him Athena.” Bobby said already seeing Robbie as a part of there family.

“And we will babe tomorrow I’m going to meet the social worker at the station I’m going to do what I can.” Athena said determined.

“Okay..” Bobby said looking lovingly at Athena as he tried to reach for her hand.

“It’s not going to be easy but when has anything been easy for us.” Athena said as she kissed him.

“I agree Sargent.” Bobby said wanting to deepen there kiss.

“Hmmm Bobby..we cant..” Athena said noticing what Bobby was wanting.

“I..can still move.” Bobby said smiling sexy at her despite being in a hospital bed with a lot of injuries that didn’t stop him from wanting his wife.

“You shouldn’t move to much babe your body is hurt.” Athena told him.

“The one part I need isn’t.” Bobby said making Athena scoff at him.

“Bobby!” Athena said.

“We can’t besides our son is still here.” Athena said thinking herself crazy even thinking about doing that with her husband while he’s hurt.

“Hen can’t take him for the night? He needs a a bath and a real bed.” Bobby said.

“Well maybe I should take him home.” Athena told him seeing the smile on his face drop not wanting her to leave him.

“Please.” Bobby said pleading with her.

“You need to sleep.” Athena said raising her eyebrow at her husband.

“That will help me sleep.” Bobby said still trying to convince Athena he could handle it.

“Bobby we cant.” Athena said trying one last time but she knew that she was going to give in.

“Athena...” Bobby said giving her a look.

“Okay.” Athena said giving in to him as she took her phone out. 

Her phone call with Hen was short despite not giving her all the details Hen was just happy her captain was awake and didn’t mind taking Robbie for the night.

“I’ll take him down to you.” Athena said as she hung up the phone.

“She’s on the way..I’ll be right back.” Athena said noticing how Bobby was looking at her.

“I don’t know why..I let you talk me into things we shouldn’t.” Athena said to him.

“You love me.” Bobby said softly.

“I do..I do.” Athena said as she smiled at him before taking a sleeping Robbie with her.

“Let me say goodbye to our son.” Bobby said reaching for him. 

Bringing Robbie by his bedside Bobby ruffled Robbies curly brown hair.

“Goodnight Robbie.” Bobby said. 

Hearing her phone ping Athena turned to Bobby.

“That’s probably Hen I’ll be back babe.” Athena said kissing him softly.

“Hurry back.” Bobby said eager to be alone with his wife again.

“Rest.” Athena said to him seriously.

“I’ll try.” Bobby said as he watched her walk out of the room.

————————————————————————————  
“Thank you again for taking him tonight Hen.” Athena said as she handed Robbie who was still sleeping peacefully.

“It’s no problem girl Karen doesn’t mind plus I think Robbie will do great with Denny.” Hen said understanding. 

“This is just a little bit of his clothes you gave me.” Athena said handing Robbie’s bag to her.

“I’ll get him back to you tomorrow.” Hen said smiling. 

“If all goes well.” Athena said with a sad look.

“You are one of the best officers I know if anyone can help him I know it’s you.” Hen said hugging Athena.

“I’ll keep you updated.” Athena said as she gave Robbie a kiss on his cheek.

“Tell Cap I’m happy he’s awake but that he ain’t young no more.”’ Hen said teasing.

“I’ll be sure to tell him that.” Athena said as she kissed Robbie on his head goodbye and watched as Hen left.

She knew it still wasn’t a good idea to partake in what Bobby was suggesting but considering she almost lost him she knew all he wanted was to feel close to her again.

And deep down she wanted that too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review they keep me writing! All mistakes are mine!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Athena give in to Bobby? Does Buck finally have his talk with his captain? What does Athena find out about Robbies biological mother? And what happens next with Micheal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 7! Now I want y’all to know a lot happens in this chapter. And also I do like Micheal it’s just he’s scared just like Athena was. Trust me it’s a little dark now but it’ll get better! Theres light at the end of every tunnel! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Opening the door to Bobby’s room slowly Athena thought maybe he would be asleep but saw her husband was still awake but staring at the ceiling.

“Hen happy about taking Robbie?” Bobby said startling Athena.

“She didn’t mind..said she was just happy to see her boss awake.” Athena said sitting in the chair beside Bobby.

“I’m happy to be awake.” Bobby said looking at Athena. 

“Now why do you have to sit so far away? Scared I’ll bite Sargent?” Bobby said clearly in a better mood.

Looking into Bobby’s tired but loving eyes Athena knew she could do one of two things.

Making her choice she stood and leaned her head down to his so she could kiss him.

“Are you sure?” Athena said breaking there kiss.

“Never been more sure.” Bobby said smiling at her.

Turning around Athena made her way towards the door locking it and just in case she stuck the chair in front of the door.

“I can’t believe I’m letting you talk me into this two days after coming out of a coma.” Athena said as she took her heels off.

“Well at least we can say we’ve done something adventurous.” Bobby said smiling.

“Ours jobs are adventurous enough.” Athena said as she tugged her tights down her legs knowing that Bobby’s gaze was all on her.

“Not for me.” Bobby said watching as Athena was careful getting on the bed with him.

Trying not to wince to much Bobby made room for Athena to straddle him and she moved carefully not wanting to put too much weight on him.

She could tell he was excited about this but that this usually simple act for them was going to take her doing most of the work.

But seeing how he wanted her so deeply still made Athena feel less nervous.

Looking into Bobby’s eyes and laying one of her hands above his pillow she used her other to lift up his gown.

She thought it would be complicated but just seeing the love and lust in his eyes made her ready for him.

Lowering herself onto her husband made Athena throw her head back as Bobby groaned.

Moving at a rhythm that was good for the both of them Bobby tried taking Athena’s blouse off in his own and was getting frustrated with only using on his hands.

“It’s okay baby.” Athena said as she removed it for him and threw it to the side of the bed.

Grinding herself a little harder as Bobby tried to move Athena took his face into her hands.

“I love you.” She told him breathlessly.

Trying to grip her hips Bobby closed eyes forgetting for a second that his wrist was broken and he couldn’t do what he wanted to his wife.

“I...can’t even.-“ Bobby said before Athena interrupted him.

“You...will...” Athena told him. “I promise once your better..we can go at it like rabbits again.”

“Can I hold that to you?” Bobby said nuzzling his face into Athena’s breasts and biting one of her nipples gently before taking into his hot mouth.

“Yes..” “You can do whatever you want babe..once your better.” Athena said as she ran her fingers through his hair loving his mouth on her.

As Bobby let her wet nipple fall out of his mouth with a loud pop he did the same to the other.

“Mmmm I do love this.” Bobby said as he pushed both of his wife’s breasts together.

“They get bigger with the baby don’t they?” Bobby said lovingly.

“Yes..I’m sure that’s going to be your favorite part.” Athena said as she started to bounce a little on him.

Feeling herself close Athena put of her hands above Bobby’s head as she started to thrust faster on him.

A few thrusts later she finally came but noticed he hadn’t.

“I...I’m-“ Bobby said embarrassed.

“Shhh baby.” Athena said as she rose up on him. 

Getting off the bed Bobby thought she was going to leave but instead she took down the rails on the side of the bed and took him into her hand.

“You don’t have to.” Bobby said groaning he loved when she did this to him.

“I so very much want to.” She told him kissing him biting his lip softly.

Leaning her head down Athena massaged him before taking him into her hot mouth. She loved how Bobby closed his eyes tight clearly enjoying it.

“Athena.” Bobby said his heart racing as he gripped the sheets with his good hand and tried to lift his head.

It didn’t long before her husband came into her mouth and she swallowed everything he gave her.

She had never done they with any other but with Bobby there wasn’t much they hadn’t done together.

When they met she knew that eventually she was going to fall for him. It didn’t take long.

And she didn’t regret it. She was glad she took the chance. A second chance.

Getting up to grab a few paper towels Athena cleaned up Bobby and placed a kiss on his already softened cock.

“I love you.” He said quietly looking at her with his hair in five different directions from when she was running her fingers through it.

“I love you a lot more.” Athena said as she closed her eyes and kissed him wanting him to know that it didn’t matter if they couldn’t make love to each other the way they wanted.

Because she still had him. And he would always have her.

"I'm getting sleepy now." Bobby said yawning.

"Did I make you tired?" Athena said as she went to redress herself.

"Do you have to put your clothes on now?" Bobby said smirking at her loving the view of her backside as he tilted his head to the side. 

"Yes i do i don't think you want any male nurses to see me naked do you?" Athena said.

"No." Bobby said. "Your mine."

"I am." Athena said smiling at him.

Getting up to remove the chair from the door Athena made sure she was presentable before unlocking it.

“Come lay with me?” Bobby said watching her.

“Bobby if your nurse comes in here-“ Athena said before Bobby pulled her towards him wincing slightly but wanting her close.

“She’s going to see a wife sleeping with her injured fire captain husband.” Bobby said.

“Ohhh your going to play the captain card?” Athena said raising her eyebrow at him.

“I’ve earned it.” Bobby said smiling.

“Fine.” Athena said giving him as Bobby moved just a little so she could lay with him.

“Are you in any unbearable pain?” Athena asked him.

“No just discomfort.” Bobby said not wanting to tell her that he was in pain because he wanted her to be with him.

“Sleep.” Athena said as she laid her head on his chest listening to his heart beat.

It didn’t take long before the both of them fell asleep and Bobby’s nurse Helen came into the room.

“Well look at that.” She said smiling.

Normally it was against code for spouses to be in bed with each other but seeing as these two have clearly been through something she thought it best to leave them be.

And even let the other nurses know that Captain Nash was good for the rest of the night.

—————————————————————-——————  
“Are you sure it’s fine you stay while I’m gone?.” Athena said to Buck outside Bobby’s room.

“Yeah..Yeah I miss cap plus there’s nowhere else I rather be on my day off.” Buck said to Athena.

“Alright I shouldn’t be gone to long I just gotta stop by the station..then to pick up Robbie.” Athena said.

“I hope things workout well with Robbie..anything you need I’m here for you and Cap.” Buck said giving Athena his support.

“Thanks Buck right now just look after him for me.” Athena said.

“Will do.” Buck said as he about to go in to see Bobby.

“Buck.” Athena said catching his attention.

“Yeah Athena?” Buck said.

“Talk to him. You need to clear up whatever thoughts you got in there.” Athena told him as she patted him on the back.

“I’ll try.” Buck said to himself as he finally went in Bobby’s room.

“Hey cap.” Buck said a little nervous.

“Hey kid.” Bobby said smiling at him as he watching the tv that was in the room.

“How you feeling? And I mean really feeling.” Buck said as he sat down.

“In pain..I’ll always be in pain but I’m good right now.” Bobby said honestly.

“I admire you cap no pain killers?” Buck said hoping he wasn’t overstepping.

“I can’t..” Bobby said. “I don’t want to take any risks..there’s more than just myself to let down if I relapse.”

“I hope to someday be the captain that you are.” Buck said 

“Hey?” Bobby said noticing the tears in Bucks eyes.

“You can tell me anything Buck.” Bobby said knowing that something was bothering Buck.

“Back when I left you in that building-.” Buck tried to say.

“I told you to leave.” Bobby said.

“But I shouldn’t have listened to you.” Buck said stubbornly.

“So you can be in here with me?” Bobby said wanting Buck to listen to him.

“I doubt Athena would want us in the same room.” Buck said.

“Buck!” Bobby said wanting this conversation between to be serious.

“You did nothing wrong kid and you shouldn’t feel guilty.” 

“But I do..” Buck said. “ I never listen to you and the one time I did we all could’ve lost you.” “I could’ve lost you!” Buck said angry as he stood.

“Athena could’ve lost you..your wife!” Buck said.

“Man...I could’ve lost you! What would I do if I lost you.” Buck said not wanting Bobby to see him like this.

“I came back.” “I’m here Buck.” “I’m fine..I’m a little broken but I’m fine.” Bobby said as he tried to reach out to Buck.

Hugging Bobby as he tried to stop himself from getting more emotional he pulled back and wiped his face.

“Don’t ever hold your emotions in Buck.” Bobby told him.

“I’m not just your captain..I see you like a son and you can always talk to me..” Bobby said.

“I know you don’t agree with what happened up there..but Robbie wouldn’t have had a chance if I hadn’t stayed.” Bobby said.

“As a captain you always make the tough choice even if it turns out to be a painful one.”

“And Athena?” Buck said sitting down. 

“When you get married Buck your partner has to understand and if they don’t it won’t work.” Bobby said knowing that from his marriage to Marcy even tho he did love her.

“Of course Athena does.” Buck said smiling now.

“She does..but I also have to understand the dangers of her job.” Bobby said.

“Ohhh I don’t think I could.” Buck said making a face.

“It isn’t easy but I wouldn’t trade it Buck.” Bobby said smiling.

“I can see that cap.” Buck said

“Also Buck one thing.” Bobby said wanting Buck’s attention.

“Yeah Cap?” Buck said looking at Bobby.

“One day i can see you being just as good a captain as me.” Bobby said.

“You really think so? I mean I didn’t exactly start out good.” Buck said disappointed at himself.

“What matters is how you grow Buck..and you have the potential to grow even more.” Bobby said honestly.

“Thanks cap.” Buck said feeling better.

“So whose taking over while I’m out?” Bobby asked.

———————————————————————————-  
“Sorry I’m late Denise..I wanted someone to stay with my husband while I was gone.” Athena said as she walked into the station.

“It’s no problem Sargent.” Denise said shaking Athena’s hand. 

“Is there somewhere we can go that I can show you these?” Denise said pointing out the several files she had with her.

“Of course..this way.” Athena said leading her into a interrogation room.

“There are four files including the most recent one of the agencies that tried to help Robby once they noticed the many things that was happening to this little boy.” Denise said opening up the files for Athena.

“All of them never even showed interest in following up..they just let that women take him?” Athena said before gasping as she came across a picture of Robbie with bruises all over his little face.

“They didn’t want to get involved with his mother.” Denise said upset herself.

“What do we know about this woman?” Athena said angrily. “About his father too.” 

“Mother is Martha Lynn Smith, age 27 , history of you might want to see for yourself.” Athena said showing Athena the file about Bobby’s parents.

“Prostitution, Armed Robbery, suspect in a homicide case but deemed innocent.” Athena said throwing the file down.

“Innocent how!?” 

“They...forgot to read her Miranda rights.” Denise said. 

“And the father? I’m guessing he isn’t any better?” Athena said.

“Biological father is deceased..you don’t even want to see his.” Denise said closing the file.

“His mother is in jail? Correct?” Athena said as took a drink from her mug.

“Yes. She was caught shoplifting at the grocery store on Maine.” Denise said.

“That’s when she found out her son was alive when she saw the news with your husbands picture on it.” Denise said.

“What!?” Athena said.

“Your husband is a decorated fire fighter of course they were going to find out he saved a child.” Denise said. “And they wanted everyone to know that.”

“So she saw the news and saw the four year old little boy that was saved was her son that she left.” Athena said.

“Yes.” “ From the same apartment building she denied living in.” Denise said rubbing her head.

“So what can we do?” Athena said.

“Athena there’s no way she’s ever going to get custody.” Denise said “But she can try and give Robbie to someone in her family.” 

“I thought Robbie had no other family.” Athena said.

“Her mother was said to estranged but that doesn’t matter.” Denise said.

“Her rep isn’t any better but you and Bobby can win that case.” “Easily.” 

“So your saying if we go ahead with trying to adopt Robbie if might not go through because a woman who’s never even met her grandchild can take him.” Athena said.

“Well..yes..but even if that happens you and Bobby can win if it’s taken to court.” Denise said.

Thinking about it as she leaned her head on the interrogation glass Athena knew her and Bobby wanted Robbie.

She knew Bobby’s heart and seeing as they were already attached to him Athena made her final decision.

“We want to go ahead and adopt him.” Athena said sitting down at the table.

“Let’s do it.” Denise said fully with Athena and Bobby on there choice to go from fostering Robbie to adopting him.

Robbie deserved the chance.  
———————————————————————————  
Parking her car in front of Micheal’s apartment building Athena tried her best to reign in her anger.

She knew she couldn’t fault Hen considering she didn’t tell anyone what he did to Bobby just yet. 

But also it was between the two of them and she was hoping Hen would leave quietly and she’ll have the chance to explain to her later.

Athena gripped her steering wheel and tried to calm herself down but she couldn’t when she thought about the many ways Bobby could’ve been hurt with Micheal making him angry the way he did.

She needed to set him in his place. She let it go on long enough letting him think he had room to speak in things that didn’t concern him.

He may be the father of her kids and she loved him because he was her friend but Bobby is her husband. And it’s time he hears it.

Getting off her car she headed up to Micheal’s apartment.

Knocking on the door Athena waited for a second before Micheal opened the door.

“Mama!” Robbie said running towards her when he saw her through the crack in the door.

“This isn’t good.” Hen said to herself.

“Athena...” Micheal said worriedly as he opened up the door for her to come in he knew she was either way.

“Hen...go. I’ll call you later.” “Also thank you for watching my boy.” Athena said now holding Robbie. 

“Yeah..don’t kill him.” Hen said laying her hand on Athena’s shoulder before she left.

“Stay right here Robbie.” Athena said sitting Robbie down on Micheal’s sofa.

“Athena...I..I know I shouldn’t have upset Bobby.” Micheal said watching as Athena was walking towards him.

“I told him I was sorry but I was just looking out for the both of you.” Micheal said. 

“Adopting Robbie is not the best choice for the both of you.” “Bobby can’t even walk-“

And that’s what made Athena snap.

Next thing Micheal knew Athena’s hand connected with his face. Gasping Micheal touched his face feeling the strong sting right away.

“Don’t. You. Ever. Tell. My. Husband. What. We.Can.And.Cant.Do.Again.” Athena said her hand aching.

She has never in her life thought about hurting Micheal in anyway but she was just so angry at him still.

“Athena.” Micheal said “May and Harry need you and your not even thinking of them!” Micheal said holding his cheek.

“Don’t.” Athena said. “Our kids tell me what they need!”

“And both of them understand why I’m with Bobby lately why I took a leave of absence to stay with him!”

“Athena! Your not thinking things through! I am the father of our kids!” Micheal said using that same excuse.

“And Bobby is about to be the father of mine.” Athena said letting it finally slip but she couldn’t help it.

“What?” Micheal said thinking he heard wrong.

“I’m pregnant.” Athena said wanting him to hear it.

“No...” Micheal said in disbelief.

“Yes Micheal and believe it or not you need to know that yes I care for you but you can’t keep intruding where it isn’t wanted.” Athena said.

“Bobby is my husband. He is my everything. And whatever choices me and him make you have no part in.” Athena said.

“Our kids live in a roof I provided.” Micheal said getting angry.

“Not for long.” Athena said.

“What are you talking about!?” Micheal said yelling startling little Robbie again.

Robbie was beginning to really not like this man that kept yelling at his parents.

“Me and Bobby are eventually moving because like you said he can’t walk right now.”

Pointing at Micheal Athena said angrily “If you want to play this with me go ahead but if you want to talk to me right you know with Bobby is where I’ll be.” 

“The same place where Dr.Hale works.” Athena said knowing she struck a nerve.

“You know him right? The same guy that asked you on a date a day ago and you never showed up.” Athena said grabbing Robbie and heading out Micheal’s door.

Leaving Micheal with his mouth wide open in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions? Did you like the chapter? Let me know by reviewing! All mistakes are mine! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck and Athena talk , Bobby gets a bath, Buck returns to work and Bobby gets shocking news!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 8! Hope you all enjoy it! Things are going to start heating up!

Arriving at the hospital late Athena made sure she had everything she needed before getting Robbie from his car seat.

“Come on sweet boy.” Athena said as she carried Robbie with her into the hospital.

Sighing heavily Athena got in to the elevator and pressed the number to the floor where Bobby was and closed her eyes as she tried to keep her tears at bay.

She didn’t want to wake up Robbie either. A long day it was for them both.

She never wanted to tell Micheal that she was pregnant the way she did. It was suppose to be a happy thing to share with the ones she loves.

But he just wouldn’t listen to himself. Athena knew he loved her but not in that sense. After two failed relationships she felt that he was just scared. Like she was.

Despite feeling something for Bobby from the moment she met him she never acted on those feelings.

Not until they were free to be together and she was glad she took the chance before it was too late. She just wished Micheal would do the same.

She thought about how Dr. Hale asked to speak to her before she left the hospital for her meeting with Denise that morning.

————————————————————————————  
“Mrs.Nash!” Dr.Hale said coming up to her.

“Do you have a second?” He said nervously as he put his hands into his pockets of his white coat. 

“Not at all..is something wrong with my husband?” Athena said.

“No!” “No it’s not about Captain Nash...although I’m glad to see he’s still doing well despite his pain.” Dr.Hale said quickly.

“My husband is stubborn and strong.” Athena said “So what is it then?” Athena said curiously.

“It’s um about...Micheal Grant.” Dr.Hale said 

“I..uh he told me you are his ex wife.” The doctor said nervously.

“I am.” Athena said “But me and Micheal have a good relationship because of our kids.” 

“I thought so you have a nice family.” Dr. Hale said smiling shyly at her.

“I was wanting to know if...maybe he’s seeing someone else by any chance?” Dr.Hale said 

“You know what that’s extremely unprofessional of me I’m very sorry.” 

“Dr.Hale it’s fine.” Athena said seeing that something had to have gone wrong on there date if he’s asking her that.

“As far as I know he isn’t seeing anyone I actually thought the two of you went on a date.” Athena said honestly.

“He never showed up...told me he was busy with family stuff.” Dr.Hale said a sad look now on his face.

“Family stuff?” Athena said out loud. 

May was staying at her dorm to make things easier. And Harry would stay at the Andersons after school until Micheal got off work.

The one that was dealing with family stuff wasn’t Micheal but her.

“I’ll uh..talk to him if you’d like?” Athena said wondering why Micheal would blow off someone as nice as Dr.Hale.

Despite him being Bobby’s Doctor they could easily over look that.

“No...it’s fine Mrs.Nash I..just wanted to know was all thank you for giving me a minute.” Dr.Hale said walking away clearly upset.

“Hmmm that won’t do.” Athena said as she headed out of the hospital late for her meeting.

———————————————————————————-

And now Athena realized what the real reason was for Micheal not going out with Dr.Hale. He was too involved in her life to think about his.

And hopefully after the talking to she gave him he would see her side. But she wasn’t going to make him.

He was going to have to come talk to her on his own. He needed to see that despite her and Bobby moving forward in there life they would always be his family.

But right now she was still mad at him. She had every right to be. 

As she stepped off the elevator she saw Buck standing outside Bobby’s room.

Thinking something was wrong with him Athena ran up to Buck but still careful not to wake up her sleeping toddler.

“Buck.” Athena said getting his attention.

Holding his hands up Buck said “ Cap is fine they just took him for a few tests.”

“Oh thank God.” Athena said.

“You alright Athena?” Buck said he could tell she’s had a hard day.

“Well..me and Bobby are going to go ahead and adopt Robbie..but there could be complications.” Athena said looking down at Robbie in her arms.

“I’m sure everything will be fine.” Buck said trying to reassure her.

“If it isn’t?” Athena said.

“Well then you and Cap will deal with that.” Buck said.

“Don’t forget your not alone Athena you and Cap have me also.” Buck said 

“Thanks Buck.” Athena said meaning it.

“How’d your talk with Micheal go?” Buck asked not knowing that was the worst part of her day.

“I’m..sorry I didn’t mean-“ 

“It didn’t go well Buck..It did not go well.” Athena said shaking her head.

“Things might be tense now but he’ll come around.” Buck said even tho he didn’t know much about that situation.

“I hope so he’s got 8 months...and probably not even then..me and Bobby need to find a bigger place for when he comes home.” Athena started saying.

“Wait...did you say 8 months!?” Buck said loud.

“Shhh! Buck!” Athena said. “Me and Bobby didn’t want the world to know just yet.” Athena said.

“But...let me guess that’s how your conversation with Micheal ended? You dropped that bomb on him?” Buck said

“I did.” Athena said not proud of that.

“Well good.” “He’ll come around Athena but he needed to know that with things changing he can’t get involved in yours and cap lives.” Buck said.

“Well look at you Buckaroo..I’m guessing your talk with Bobby went well.” Athena said

“It did..thank you.” Buck said smiling at her.

“It’s not going to be a easy road ahead Buck.” Athena said 

“I know but all cap needs to worry about right now is getting better we will all be waiting for him to come back.” Buck said happy.

Patting Buck on the back Athena smiled at him.

“So how did cap react to the baby?” Buck said curiously.

“He’s excited..about Robbie too.” Athena said feeling a bit better now.

“That’s good I’m happy for you both.” Buck said. “ I know Caps going to be a great dad again..he’s already a great stepfather.” 

“I’m glad you think that.” Bobby said as he was being wheeled down the hall and overhead that last part.

“Well your already a great captain.” Buck said smiling.

“And a great husband.” Athena said bending down to kiss him before the nurses got him back into his room.

“Buttering me up.” Bobby said happy.

“Mrs.Nash this is a basin with hot water and here is some soap and a wash rag.” Nurse Helen said blushing.

“For what?” Buck asked stupidly.

“Well Captain Nash needs a..bath..I thought he would be feel better if his wife did it.” The older nurse said respectfully.

“Well that’s my cue to go.” Buck said making them all laugh.

“I have a long shift tomorrow..so it’s probably best I head out Cap.” Buck told him.

“Tell everyone I said hello and I’ll be back soon.” Bobby said.

“Will do.” “Bye Athena.” Buck said hugging her.

“Oh and congratulations again guys I’m really happy for you both.” Buck said.

“Thanks Buck.” Bobby and Athena said together.

“Buck!” Athena said making him stop.

“Don’t tell anyone!” Athena said 

“I..won’t!” “I’ll try!” Buck said making Athena shake her head.

“That boy.” Athena said to Bobby.

“He’s a good kid..someday he’ll make a great captain.” Bobby said.

“You feeling okay?” Athena said making Bobby splash her with the water beside his bed.

“If you need anything let me know.” Nurse Helen said smiling at the couple.

“Dr.Hale will be in tomorrow to go over Bobby’s test results..I also left some Tylenol here for you captain.”

“Thank you Nurse Helen.” Bobby said smiling.

As nurse Helen walked out of the room Athena laid Robbie down and covered him with one of the clean blankets in the room.

“How’d everything go?” Bobby asked noticing how tired she looked.

“We got a lot on our plate with adopting Robbie...his mother..you don’t even want to know.” Athena said.

“Whatever happens..we’ll get through it.” Bobby said reaching for her.

“We will.” Athena said kissing him lightly on his lips.

“I...also told Micheal about the baby.” Athena said.

“I’m guessing he didn’t take it well.” Bobby said.

“He didn’t..It wasn’t a good conversation.” Athena said sitting in the chair beside his bed.

“He..used the fact that we still live in a house he provided..” Athena said knowing that wasn’t going to sit well with Bobby.

It never did.

“As if I wanted to take you and the kids away from your home?” Bobby said.

“My home is wherever you are.” Athena said not wanting Bobby to get angry.

“But he knows now that we’re going to be looking for a new place.” Athena said.

“Not because of our fight but because it’s whats best for you and our family.” Athena said looking at him with love in her eyes.

“Things will work out.” Bobby said. 

“It’s time he moves on.” Athena said “I don’t want to see him alone forever.”

“I thought he went on a date?” Bobby said confused.

“He cancelled his date.” Athena said running her hand over her face.

“What?” “He seemed pretty excited about it.” Bobby said.

“He told Dr.Hale that he had family stuff.” 

“What family stuff?” Bobby said.

“Exactly.” Athena said. “But I left it up to him to fix this.” “I said my part.”

“Give it time.” Bobby said “He knows deep down we’ll always be there for him.”

“I love you.” Athena said kissing him It made her happy how Bobby always surprised her with how supportive he was.

“Hmmm I’m enjoying this.” Bobby said wanting her to keep kissing him but Athena pulled away.

“No!.” Bobby said trying to pull Athena back to him.

“You need your bath.” Athena said raising her eyebrow at him she started rinsing out the rag in the basin so it wouldn’t be to wet.

“Even better!” Bobby said making Athena laugh at him as she went to lock the door in case any late visitors decide to stop by.

Lifting his hospital gown Athena started to tease him a bit as she started to soap up his legs first.

“Your not playing fair Sargent.” Bobby said watching her.

“Hmmm when have I ever?” Athena said as she gave him a quick kiss.

“That’s true.” Bobby said as he threw his head back loving when she gripped his cock with her soap covered hand.

Groaning Bobby closed his eyes tight the feeling of his wife bathing him like this was amazing.

Letting him go Athena helped Bobby take his now wet gown off happy to see a clean one on the table with the other supplies nurse Helen left for Bobby.

Soaking up his chest Athena looked into Bobby’s eyes and could see he was clearly enjoying this despite not being able to do it himself. 

Running her fingers through his wet chest she could hear his breath hitch as she placed a kiss where his heart was.

Dipping the rag in the basin she rinsed all the soap over so she could begin taking all the soap off him.

Running it all over his body Athena was careful not to move him too much.

Wanting to do one more thing for him Athena took Bobby’s cock back into her hand as she started to move it up and down.

“Babe.” Bobby said lifting his head.

“Shhh it’s okay.” Athena told him wanting him to enjoy this.

As she started to move her hand up and down faster on him she tell when he let out a loud groan that he was close.

Deciding to surprise him she took him into her mouth and started to suck hard on him.

“Athena.” Bobby said breathless. 

It didn’t take long for her husband to come into her mouth despite him trying to let her know.

She loved the taste of him.

As she wiped her mouth she gave him a passionate kiss knowing he didn’t care either.

“I want another bath like that again.” Bobby said as Athena ran her hands through his wet hair.

“Maybe.” Athena said happy that he was content with this type of affection despite being upset the day before.

Finishing cleaning up Bobby she made sure he was dressed in a fresh gown and gave him his Tylenol for the night.

“Sleep?” Bobby said patting the spot beside him wanting Athena to rest with him again.

As Athena unlocked the door and put the now empty basin on the sink in the room she rid herself of her shoes as she got into bed with her husband.

“Goodnight babe.” Bobby said feeling happy when Athena laid her head on his chest.

“Goodnight Bobby.” Athena said nuzzling her face into his warm chest.  
———————————————————————————-

“Yo guys!” Buck said exciting about returning to work now that things between him and Bobby were good.

“Hey Buck.” Hen said to him as she sat at the table.

“Where Eddie?” Buck said 

“Right here brother.” Eddie said patting him on the back.

“Where’s Chim he isn’t gonna brief us today?” Buck said.

As Hen and Eddie looked at one another Buck could tell there was something they weren’t telling him.

“What?” Buck said “You both are scaring me.” 

“Chimney is in there in Bobby’s old office with Chief Alonzo.” Hen said carefully.

“What do you mean Bobby’s old office!?” “He’s only been gone a few days!” 

“And I thought the Chief agreed to let Chimney take over till Bobby came back.” Buck said angry.

“Buck..we don’t even know when Bobby is coming back or if he is.” Eddie said.

“Bobby is coming back alright..he saved a kids life! He deserves to have his job waiting for him.” Buck said getting up.

“I can’t believe they won’t let Chim take over.” Buck said in disbelief.

“Well...they did..but Chim doesn’t want to take it not knowing how long Bobby is going to be out.” Hen said knowing that statement was going to lead Buck to go off.

Seeing Chief Alonzo head out Buck saw Chim shake his hand before heading over to them.

“So he said he’s going to look for a few replacements.” Chim said now noticing that Buck had got arrived.

“Buck.” Chim said clearing his throat.

“After everything cap has done for you..for all of you..your not even going to do the same for him!?” Buck said angry.

“Buck...I don’t want to be captain for months!” Chim said yelling back at Buck. “Look how well it turned out last time!” 

“And neither of you thought of stepping up right?!” Buck said throwing angry looks at Eddie and Hen.

“Buck I can’t..with Christopher and my anger issues-“ Eddie started saying.

“I have Karen, and Denny and the baby too.” Hen said trying to defend herself.

“I just can’t be the captain Bobby needs me to be.” “I’m sorry Buck.” Chim said hoping Buck would understand.

“Your right..you can’t be..a good captain would never betray his team.” “I may have made that mistake once but I won’t do it again.” Buck said getting up.

“Where are you going!?” Hen said yelling at Buck thinking that he Buck was finally loosing it.

“Bobby is a damn good captain and he’s fought too hard to get to where he is now just to loose it all.” Buck said pointing at all of them.

“So I’m going to the Chief and I’m going to fight for my captain’s job to be here when he’s ready!” Buck said making Hen, Eddie and Chimney feel bad.

————————————————————————————-

Waking up in the bed with Bobby she saw that he was awake watching her.

“Why are you looking at me like that instead of waking me?” Athena said.

“Because I know better than to wake you Sargent.” Bobby said making her smile.

“Good morning.” She said kissing him.

“Morning.” Bobby said happy.

“Mama!” Bobby and Athena heard and saw that Robbie was clearly awake now also.

Getting off the bed careful not to hurt Bobby Athena lifted Robbie into her arms and placed him on the bed with Bobby.

“Hey buddy.” Bobby said ruffling his curly hair.

“Dadee still hurt?” Robbie said curiously.

“Yes buddy but it’s alright.” Bobby said smiling at him.

Turning there attention to the door Athena saw as Dr.Hale knocked first before coming in.

“Hello Captain..I mean Bobby.” Dr.Hale said

“Doctor.” Bobby said shaking his hand.

“Morning Mrs.Nash and to this little guy too.” Dr.Hale said to Robbie.

“So we got your tests results back.” Dr.Hale said taking a breath.

“Is something wrong?” Athena said seeing the look on Dr.Hale’s face.

“I’m sorry but it looks like the bones on Bobby’s right leg didn’t heal right when they were set.” Dr.Hale said showing them the scan.

“Which means?” Bobby said wanting answers.

“If we don’t operate..then you won’t be able to be a firefighter again Captain.” Dr.Hale said watching the shocked look on Bobby’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think by reviewing! All mistakes are mine! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Hale explains to Bobby that he needs surgery. Bobby makes a choice. Buck fights for Bobby to keep his job and even a little sexy time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been so tired lately but I assure you I didn’t abandon this story! Hopefully I’ll have a chance soon to update a few of my other series! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“I’m sorry Captain Nash.” Dr. Hale said looking at how Bobby’s expression changed.

“With just therapy and rehab your right leg will never be the same...down the road it could be even worse.” 

Looking at the unreadable expression on her husbands face was worrisome to Athena.

“I am very sorry to have to tell you all this right now Bobby.” Dr.Hale said truly meaning that.

“So if I don’t do this surgery...I won’t be able to return to work?..I’ll have issues being able to walk later on?” Bobby asked.

Sighing deeply Doctor Hale responded “I’ll.. have to deem you unfit for duty.” “I know retiring isn’t what you want this early on Bobby.”

“I’ve done operations like this many times and all of them have been successful.” Dr.Hale said trying to be positive.

“My issue is I’m barely handling the pain now..with surgery..with bolts and screws drilled in my leg..it’ll be unbearable.” Bobby said wincing as Robbie moved near his already injured leg.

“Captain Nash we can cross that road-“ Dr.Hale tried to say calmly before Bobby interrupted him.

“No! I can’t risk it!” Bobby said getting angry.

“I have a bigger family to think of now I can’t gamble with my chances of relapsing!” Bobby said turning his face toward the wall.

“Captain Nash..I will give you and your wife some time to talk about this.” Dr.Hale said nodding at Athena.

“ I have the utmost respect for you knowing you want to stay committed to your sobriety and if you agree to this surgery I’ll do all I can for you Bobby.” Dr.Hale said before exiting Bobby’s room.

“Bobby?” Athena said to him knowing that this had to be his choice.

“I just want a minute to myself.” Bobby said quietly.

“I do not want you to shut me out.” Athena said calm. 

Running his hand over his face frustrated Bobby said “If I do this surgery...there’s a major possibility that I could relapse again.” 

“Bobby.” Athena tried to say.

“I can’t! I can’t go back to being a addict again.” Bobby said.

“Bobby that isn’t going to happen.” Athena said gently.

“Athena if I don’t do this surgery I’m unfit for duty and I end up chained to a desk forcing me to retire.” “ How is that any better!” Bobby said throwing his hands up scaring Robbie.

Seeing Robbie move away from him with his little eyes looking at him made Bobby realize that was more to think of then himself right in this moment.

“Daddy mad?” Robbie said quietly.

“I’m sorry Robbie.” “No I’m alright.” Bobby said hugging him.

“Bobby.” Athena said wanting him to listen to her.

“Look at me.” She said touching Bobby’s face softly.

“If you relapse do you not think I won’t understand?” Athena said knowing that was a main issue with his late wife.

“If you decide to retire do you think I’ll love you less?” Athena said as she looked deep into Bobby’s tired eyes.

“Athena I can’t..disappoint you..I can’t lose you.” Bobby said worried that his past could somehow repeat itself.

“Bobby I am your wife, whatever you go through I go through with you..” Athena said kissing him.

“You will still love me if I choose to not do this?” Bobby said worried.

“I will love you when you tell me you want to.” Athena said entwining there fingers of his good hand together.

“Being on that truck with your team as long as you can is what you want.” Athena said making him smile at her.

“If I get the chance.” Bobby said looking at the ceiling.

“Hey you will.” Athena said determined that they will get through this.

“It’s going to be a even longer road to recovery now.” Bobby said looking down at there wedding bands.

“Well you’ve never took the short way have you.” Athena said making Bobby laugh.

“I guess while I’m in here we can start looking for a house.” Bobby said watching his wife’s expression.

“I like that idea.” Athena said as she let Bobby touch her stomach.

“It’s going to have to be a big house.” Bobby said smiling.

“Well it’s a good thing I’ll be fine with that and so will this little guy.” Athena said happy as she took Robbie in her arms.

“Mama! Candy!” Robbie said to her making her and Bobby laugh.

“I’m guessing your aunt Hen gave you sweets didn’t she?” Athena said ruffling his curls.

“Don’t tell mama!” “Shhh.” Robbie said adorably.

“I thought Buck would be the bad influence.”  
Bobby said smiling at Robbie with Athena.

“Oh he is too give it time.” Athena said laughing.

“I guess we can call in Doctor Hale.” Bobby said to Athena.

Pressing the nurses button Athena asked for Dr.Hale to be sent in to Bobby’s room.

“So I’m guessing a decision has been made?” Dr. Hale said coming back with a hopeful tone to his voice.

“I’m going to do it.” Bobby said squeezing Athena’s hand.

Nodding his head Dr.Hale said “Let me show you this.” as he started taking out a few sheet of papers.

“This is a list of medications that are not controlled substances.” Dr. Hale said slowly.

“I’ve ordered several of them to see what they can do to keep you comfortable.” Dr. Hale said positive. 

“They are all safe medications Mrs.Nash.” Dr.  
Hale said noticing Athena’s unsure look.

Taking a deep breath Bobby said “When is my surgery scheduled?”

“Thursday.” “Should have everything good to go by then.” Dr. Hale said giving the couple a small smile.

“Just two days away.” Bobby said suddenly feeling nervous.

“I’ll send you down for a extra scan but I’m sure this will go our way.” Dr. Hale said hopeful.

“I don’t know how the Chief is going to take all this.” Bobby said running his hand through his hair as Dr. Hale once again took his leave.

“Well it’s a good thing I took care of that.” Buck said walking in with a big smile.

“Hey Buck!” Athena said surprised but happy to see him. 

“Well if you aren’t a sight for sore eyes cap.” Buck said making Bobby roll his eyes at him.

“How much did you hear of that conversation?” Bobby asked.

“Just something about surgery.” Buck said.

“Uh.” Bobby said looking at Athena.

“What?” Buck said confused.

Nodding at his wife Bobby thought it was safe to confide in Buck.

“Dr. Hale came in this morning to inform me that one of my legs didn’t heal right.” Bobby said to Buck.

“What do you mean?!” Buck said frantic “Your going to be fine tho right?” 

“Buck calm down.” Athena said getting up with Robbie.

“Sorry.” Buck said aware he should keep calm while Robbie was in there room.

“Me and Athena talked about it and I’m going to undergo the surgery I need because without it..I can’t be captain.” Bobby said watching Bucks reaction. 

“That’s good.” “You’ll get through this surgery and be back at work in no time!” Buck said excitedly.

“Thank you Buck.” “Really thank you kid.” Bobby said knowing that since all this happened Buck has really been there for him.

“Of course cap.” Buck said smiling.

“Wait...Buck what do you mean you took care of it..” Bobby said to Buck.

“We don’t have to talk about that right now.” Buck said trying to change the subject.

“Buck!” Bobby said snapping at him. 

“Okay!” “Okay!” Buck said staring at the ceiling. 

“I just wanted one minute before you get angry at me.” Buck said nervous.

“Just say it Buck.” Athena said also curious.

“Well...Chim was suppose to be interim Captain.” Buck said knowing Bobby already knew that.

“Yes.” “Did something happen?” “Did the Chief change his mind?” Bobby asked a edge to his tone.

“Not exactly.” Buck said growing angry.

“Buck.” “Tell me.” Bobby said wanting to know what Buck was keeping from him.

It also grew suspiciously on Bobby why neither Eddie or Chimney has stopped by yet to see him since the first night.

Hen has stopped by to help Athena with Robbie but also hasn’t came up to see him yet.

“Chim..told Chief Alonso that he didn’t want to stay captain knowing that it was going to be a while before you came back..” Buck said gritting his teeth.

“The Chief said he was going to be looking for a replacement..someone who could possibly stay permanent.” Buck said looking at Bobby.

Squeezing Athena’s hand tight both of them said “What!?” 

“He told me he didn’t think you’d be out that long cap..” Buck said also hurt having to tell Bobby that. 

“He never seemed to mind taking over for me before!” Bobby said feeling betrayed.

“Let me guess neither Eddie nor Hen had anything to say either?” Athena said crossing her arms.

She was just as angry as her husband. Especially since Hen didn’t mention any of this to her.

“They had there excuses.” Buck said.

“Everything I’ve done for that station, for them and i won’t even get the chance to go back.” Bobby said looking at Athena.

“Yes you will.” Buck said surprising his captain.

“Your not retiring just yet cap.” Buck said.

“Buck you said they were looking for a replacement.” Bobby said looking at Buck with a confused look.

“And he did.” Buck said.

“Who?” Bobby said as Buck gave him a smile that made him a little worried.

————————————————————————————

“Chief Alonso!” “Do you have a second?” Buck said running after the Chief. He felt so out of place coming to the same place he hadn’t been since his fallout with the station. 

“Evan Buckley your not here to sue the department again are you?” The Chief said turning to face Buck.

Laughing nervously Buck said “No Chief this is about my Captain.” 

“I’m aware Captain Nash was injured in the line of duty.” Chief Alonso said. 

“Yes..well..it’s about who’s going to take over till he comes back.” Buck said.

“Firefighter Han , interim captain for the 118 stated that they needed someone to possibly fill in permanently in case Captain Nash doesn’t return.” Chief Alonso explained.

“That’s why I’m here.” Buck said determined to make this work for Bobby.

Sighing heavily Chief Alonso said “I’ll give you ten minutes.” “ Follow me to my office you know the way.” 

“Yes sir.” Buck said following him down a long hallway noticing this time that the walls were covered with pictures of many generations of firefighters.

“Hurry up Buckley.” Chief Alonso said waiting for Buck to enter his office.

“Now I’m running low on experienced captains which is why i thought Firefighter Han was fine with taking over.” Chief Alonso said sitting down at his desk.

“So did I.” Buck said sitting down in the chair opposite.

“Well my hands are tied either another firefighter with experience from the 118 takes over or I’ll have to find a permanent replacement.” Chief Alonso said.

“Chief.” Buck said trying to interrupt.

“Robert Nash has turned out to be a incredible captain for the 118..and I have no problem with him taking the time he needs to recover.” Chief Alonso said.

“But?” Buck said.

“Unless you, firefighter Wilson or Fire fighter Han can take over I’ll have to make a choice.” Chief Alonso said as he leaned back in his chair. 

“Firefighter Diaz is still new to the station for me to consider him.” Which is what Buck figured.

“Well then I’ll take over as captain.” Buck said quickly letting the words just fly out of his mouth.

“You?” Chief Alonso said laughing as if Buck was joking.

“Come on Chief.” Buck said standing.

“I know I’ve burned my bridges doing what I did..especially after what I put Bobby through but he deserves to have a chance to have his place waiting for him.” Buck said pleading.

“Buckley...Captain Nash has years of experience.” “Even firefighter Han and Wilson.” Chief Alonso said trying to make a excuse. 

“Please Chief.” “I can learn everything I need to.” Buck said begging now.

“If I do anything wrong at all..I will immediately step down without a complaint.” Buck said knowing this was a long shot. 

“I can’t believe I’m considering this.” Chief Alonso said.

“You won’t regret it Chief.” Buck said.

“You got this one chance Buckley.” Chief Alonso said sternly.

“ I have a lot of respect for Captain Nash I’m going to give him this.” Chief Alonso said pulling out a folder of papers.

“What’s that?” Buck said looking at the papers on the Chiefs desk.

“Do you even have to ask?” Chief Alonso said handing Buck a pen.

“I hope your ready Captain Buckley.”

—————————————————————-——————

“Your....Captain.” Bobby said wanting to laugh.

“Cap do not laugh!” Buck said wanting Bobby to take him seriously.

“Kid I’m just having a hard time taking all this in.” Bobby said leaning his head back on his pillow.

“He’s had a long morning already.” Athena said. “Even I’m proud of you Buck for doing that for Bobby.” 

“It was the only way cap.” Buck said. “But as soon as you come back I’ll gladly step down.”

“It isn’t easy by any means but I do believe in you.” Bobby said knowing those words meant a lot to Buck.

“I’ll be taking extra training on the days I’m off to make sure I know everything..I didn’t before.” Buck said feeling unsure.

“Your going to do great kid.” Bobby said. “You watched the best.” Bobby said trying to lighten the mood.

“I did.” “And I know I got a lot more to learn so you need to get well soon cap.” Buck said getting up so he could hug Bobby.

“You got somewhere to be kid?” Bobby said.

“Well...lets just say I got a announcement to make.” Buck said smirking.

“Be nice Buck.” Bobby said despite how upset he was with the rest of the team he didn’t want to it go down like that.

“I say take a picture so I can see the looks on there faces.” Athena said to Buck.

Laughing Buck said goodbye to Bobby, Athena and Robbie before leaving.

“You think you can sleep a little before your nurse comes in.” Athena said running her fingers through Bobby’s hair.

Little Robbie was occupied playing with his toy fire trucks to notice what his parents were doing.

“Not really I may need a little help..relaxing.” Bobby said running his good hand down Athena’s arm.

“We can’t babe.” “Robbies awake.” “The hospitals awake.” Athena said smiling at her husband.

“Please.” Bobby said looking at her with that look he always gives her when he wants her.

Sighing Athena knew this wasn’t a good idea especially with their four year son not far from them.

But after the long morning he had she knew he needed this and she did too. 

Getting up to shut and the lock the door Athena made quick work of her tights and her heels before getting on the bed with Bobby.

“I bet you never fantasized about this have you?” Athena said looking into Bobby’s eyes.

“What?” “That i would be injured in the line of duty and me and my wife would have hot sex in a hospital bed.” Bobby said making Athena through her head back in laughter.

This is what they needed after dealing with such hard news. Just a moment between the two of them.

“I’m glad you find this fun.” Athena said licking Bobby’s ear. “Anything with you is fun Sargent.” Bobby said playfully.

Lifting Bobby’s gown Athena didn’t waste time in sinking herself onto him loving how he groaned and gripped her hip with his good hand.

As Athena took her shirt off and quickly tossed it to the ground. Bobby did his best to try to move his hips up wanting his wife to move faster.

Nuzzling her face into Bobby’s neck Athena was careful but picked up on Bobby trying to move so she started to move faster not wanting him to hurt himself.

Lifting her head up she started to move up and down faster noticing how Bobby enjoyed her breasts bouncing as well.

It didn’t take much longer before she came. And after moving up and down harder and deeper on Bobby’s cock he released not long after.

Laying in his arms trying to catch her best Athena knew they didn’t have long before Bobby’s Nurse came to check on him.

Placing kisses on Bobby’s neck she could tell he was already asleep tired from the morning and news that Buck gave him.

As she quietly got off the bed careful not to wake him she saw that Robbie fell asleep also.

Getting a wet towel Athena cleaned Bobby and made sure his gown was fixed before she tossed it in the bin.

As she changed and unlocked the door Athena lifted Robbie into her arms and rocked him back to sleep when he started to wake from the movement of getting picked up.

“Mrs.Nash?” Bobby’s Nurse said as she knocked on the door before entering.

“Nurse Helen you can come in.” Athena said.

“I’m not interrupting am I?” Nurse Helen said smiling at Athena.

“He’s sleeping.” Athena said unaware that Bobby’s Nurse knew of her and Bobby’s hospital coupling. 

“I can imagine being a husband can certainly make a man tired.” Nurse Helen said only joking.

“Oh..” “I-“ Athena said embarrassed.

“It’s fine dear I completely understand and no worries your secret is safe with this old woman.” Nurse Helen said smiling as she finished taking Bobby’s vitals.

“Everything seems to be good.” “Any complaints about his pain in the last hour?” Nurse Helen said.

“No he’s just very tired.” Athena said looking at Bobby peacefully asleep.

“If anything changes Mrs.Nash you can just press the button.”

“I just gave him Tylenol through his I.V so he should be fine for now.” Nurse Helen said 

“Thank you.” Athena said to the older nurse.

“No problem.” Nurse Helen said as she squeezed Athena’s shoulder before leaving. 

Taking a deep breathe Athena hoped that only good things were awaiting her and Bobby.

They really needed it. But as if someone was listening her phone started ringing.

Not recognizing the ringtone Athena pulled out from the purse and noticed it was her captain calling.

“Elaine?” “Is everything alright?” Athena said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be kind when reviewing! All mistakes are mine!

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind when reviewing! All mistakes are mine!
> 
> There will be more chapters to come!


End file.
